I Want Chanyeol
by ParkBaek267
Summary: Chapter 5 END/No Sequel/Kapan Chanyeol kembali padanya?. Setiap hari baekhyun menangis dan uring-uringan di dorm. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Park Chanyeol disampingnya. Warning! YAOI, boys love, NC-21, No children!
1. Chapter 1

I Want Chanyeol by Park Baekhyun267

Main cast: Chanbaek

Other cast: Exo member

Genre: Tidak tahu?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! mian jika ff kurang bagus maklum author baru,ini ff pertama author^^ semoga suka reader.. jangan lupa read and review! gomawo :)

Summary: Kapan Chanyeol kembali padanya?. Setiap hari baekhyun menangis dan uring-uringan di dorm. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Park Chanyeol.

Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, typos, EYD berantakan.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu member Exo baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka untuk dance love me right, semua member terlihat kelelahan, tak terkecuali pasangan yang saat ini diam-diam sedang bermesraan di sudut ruangan.

Byun Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, merasakan gerakan kekasihnya itu ia menoleh, mendapati baekhyun sedang menatapnya. "yeol kapan kau akan berangkat ke brunei?"  
"lusa aku berangkat baek, waeyo?"  
"anni, aku pasti akan merindukanmu..tak bisakah aku ikut?", mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis, chanyeol mulai merubah posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan baekhyun,menangkup kedua pipinya sambil mengusapnya pelan. "aku juga akan merindukanmu baek, tapi kau tak bisa ikut, disana berbahaya, itu alam liar."  
"wae? aku juga bisa menjadi guest star bersamamu, bagaimana aku bisa berktivitas seperti biasanya jika tak ada kau disampingku yeol?!" tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi diakhir kalimat mengakibatkan member lain seketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yak! jangan berteriak baek!" chen juga meninggikan nada bicaranya pada baekhyun, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara tak menghiraukan teriakan temannya itu. ck

"chagi-a dengarkan aku, bukankah kau pernah melewati ini saat aku di micronesia tahun lalu? kau pasti bisa baek." chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun menyalurkan ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang sudah berurai air mata itu, menghapus bulir bening yang turun ke pipi chubbynya. "hiks tetap saja kau tak ada disampingku yeol, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku.." chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama baekhyun sebelum ia pergi dan senyum mengembang sekarang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.  
"eum.. bagaimana jika besok kita habiskan waktu bersama? kita jalan-jalan berdua,kau mau?" mendengar kata jalan-jalan dan Berdua

Berdua..

hanya ia dan chanyeol?

seketika mata baekhyun berbinar cerah ia dan chanyeol akan pergi berdua besok, "kita berkencan?" ia tak menyangka chanyeol akan mengajaknya kencan lagi setelah kencan terakhir mereka saat ulang tahun baekhyun bulan lalu, "ne,hanya kita berdua." jujur saja chanyeol juga merasa senang ia akan melakukan aktivitas seharian dengan baekhyun, sedikit menyunggingkan seringai setelah menyusun kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

tak jauh dari mereka para member hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan happy virus itu, sang leader akhirnya berdiri mengingatkan tentang jadwal mereka besok siang.  
"kurasa sudah cukup latihan kita malam ini, dan besok siang kita ada 1 jadwal yaitu menjadi bintang tamu di sukira radio,setelah makan malam istirahatlah yang cukup,arraseo kita makan malam sekarang." satu persatu memberpun keluar dari practice room dan hanya meninggalkan suho yang sedang merapikan kabel speaker music dan 1 pasangan yang tadi sempat membuat keributan kecil.

Chanyeol mulai berdiri menggenggam tangan baekhyun lalu menariknya menghampiri suho.  
"hyung lusa exo ada jadwal apa?" suho menoleh pada chanyeol yang memperlihatkan senyum idiotnya itu,  
"kurasa tak ada,hanya aku yang akan menjadi MC di salah satu acara TV, wae chanyeol-ah?"  
"ah anni, aku hanya bertanya,arraseo kami duluan hyung." Baekhyun ditarik chanyeol keluar ruangan itu menuju ruang makan yang sudah berisi member yang duduk dibangku masing-masing seraya menunggu eomma exo..eh maksudnya kyungsoo dan lay menyiapkan makanan.

"jja selamat makan semua~"  
seru kyungsoo yang dengan semangat mengambilkan kekasihnya,jongin yang duduk disebelahnya,matanya tak lepas daari gerakan tangan kyungsoo yang mengambilkan makanan untuk dirinya, oh betapa bahagianya ia jika seumur hidupnya kyungsoo yang akan menjadi 'istri' yang selalu mengambilkan makanan untuknya. terlihat juga uke lain melakukan hal yang sama pada seme mereka, kecuali sehun, lay sengaja mengambilkan makanan untuk sehun lebih dulu,bagaimanapun juga kepergian luhan membuatnya terpukkul bahkan sesekali member mendapati sehun menangis di balkon lantai atas seraya mengusap foto luhan pada ponselnya, merasa prihatin dengan keadaan sehun member setuju untuk mengutamakan sehun lebih dulu dan memberikan perhatian lebih daripada sebelumnya agar sehun tak merasa sendirian setelah keluarnya luhan dari exo.

berbeda dengan sehun baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan rona di pipinya ketika chanyeol terus menyuapinya sejak makan malam berlangsung.  
"yeol aku ingin kimbab itu." ucap baekhyun seraya menunjuk salah satu piring penuh kimbab. "ne kau harus makan yang banyak agar tubuhmu lebih berisi baek,jadi akan terlihat semakin sexy."

BLUSH

"yak! apa yang kau katakan eoh!"

TUKK

"AKH! appo baek." Baekhyun sudah tak tahu seberapa merah pipinya saat ini mengingat sejak chanyeol terus menyuapinya sambil melayangkan tatapan yang sangat intens padanya dan baru saja dia mengatakan ia sexy? Oh God panass~

"itu salahmu sendiri,jangan menggodaku yeol!"  
lihatlah namja tampan itu hanya meringis dan terus mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.  
"aku tak menggodamu,lagipula yang kukatakan barusan itu benar aish." member lain hanya mendengus kesal dan akhirnya kyungsoo yang memperingatkan pasangan absurd itu. "hyung kalian makanlah dengan tenang eoh,jangan membuat keributan, jika kalian melakukannya lagi setelah makan malam kalian yang akan mencuci piring."

Peringatan telak dilayangkan kyungsoo,suho dan member lainpun hanya mengangguk dan sedikit merasa ngeri? 'kyungsoo menyeramkan!' batin xiumin. mereka kembali makan dengan tenang sembari bercerita ringan, dan tanpa seorangpun tahu seorang namja tengah menyeringai dibalik kunyahannya dan kembali menyusun rencana laknat yang akan ia jalankan sebentaar lagi.

"AHAHAHAHAHA HENTIKAN YEOL!"

TRANGGG

dentingan sendok yang terlempar mengenai mangkuk sayur diddepannya membuat semua orang menatap tajam sendok itu dan pelaku bergantian, sang pelemparpun terkejut bagaimana bisa sendoknya melayang dari tangannya?  
"byun baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan eoh!?" ucap suho menahan emosinya, "a..anniyo hyung bukan salahku, chanyeol yang melakukannya!"

"yak kenapa kau menggelitikiku yeol!" susah payah ia menahan rasa geli dibagian tengkuknya meski chanyeol tak lagi menggelitiknya tapi tetap saja masih terasa geli. Ia menoleh kearah chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebarnya, ck dasar idiot.  
"aku tak sengaja,tanganku bergerak sendiri baek" jawaban yang menurut baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal dan dengan nada yang kelewat santai, memebuat baekhyun emosi, kalian bisa lihat asap yang mulai mengepul diatas kepalanya *abaikan

"kau bilang tak sengaja eoh?! bagaimana bisa tanganmu bergerak sendiri? kau tahu aku sensitif dengan bagian itu apalagi jika kau yang menyentuhnya, bagaimana jika kita yang me-" "BAEKHYUN HYUNG CHANYEOL HYUNG SETELAH MAKAN MALAM KALIAN YANG MENCUCI PIRING!"  
ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh suara kyungsoo, membuat baekhyun terkejut dan membeku memandang kekasihnya yang tengah manyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"yeay akhirnya!" dan seruan chanyeol itu berhasil membuatnya tersadar, "yak ini salah chanyeol kyung! aku tak mau mencuci piring sebanyak ini, kau tak lihat aku sudah lelah belatih dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mencuci piring malam hari seperti ini? pokoknya ak-"  
"tak ada penolakan byun baek!"  
yeah perkataan tegas dari suho itu akhirnya menyelesaikan keributan yang terjadi, iapun hanya pasrah dan kembali menatap tajam kekasihnya yang tengah menyelesaikan makannya dengan khidmat.  
.

.

.

entah bagaimana jadinya pada akhirnya hanya baekhyunlah yang mencuci semua piring itu sedangkan orang yang telah menjebaknya tengah mengganggunya ah maksudnya memeluknya dari belakang. Bibir yang terus mengerucut itu terlihat imut dan menggoda secara bersamaan 'sial jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu terus baek!' ucap chanyeol dalam hati, sudah belasan menit ia berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya agar tidak menyerang baekhyun sekarang dan tetap menunggu saat yang tepat,  
"baek jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, ya kalian pasti tahu chanyeol benar-benar tengah manahan 'sesuatu'.

"kau sengaja membuatku mencuci piring sebanyak ini eoh? kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"  
"aku memang sengaja malakukannya-jangan memotong ucapanku baek! ini juga demi kebaikanmu, aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau mencuci piring agar di masa depan kau bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk keluarga kecil kita, siapa tahu kita akan memiliki banyak anak dan memerlukan banyak piring untuk makan bersama, kau harus terbiasa ne."

BLUSH

pipinya memanas lagi hanya dengan perkataan chanyeol tentang khayalan masa dengannya, oh ia akan sangat bahagia jika itu benar-benar terjadi, dalam hati ia juga mengamini ucapan chanyeol.  
"siapa bilang aku akan jadi eomma eoh? aku namja chan, aku harus menjadi appa." chanyeol tersenyum lembut di pundak baekhyun, 'jadi secara tak langsung kau bersedia menikah denganku eoh kkk.' batinnya.

"arraseo asalkan kau selalu disisiku sampai akhir hidupku nanti." namja manis itu hanya tersenyum malu sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet dapur.  
"kau sudah selesai baekkie?"  
"sudah, kajja yeol" sesaat akan keluar dari dapur sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dan langsung mendorongnya ke dinding, mencengkram kedua tangannya pada sisi kepalanya.  
"akh! yeol sakit~ kau mau apa?" melihat namja didepannya tak merespon dan hanya menatapnya sangat dalam, dan jangan lupakan seringainya yang membuatnya takut itu. Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang chanyeol-nya inginkan.  
"chanyeol-ah jangan disini ne? jika ada yang melihat eottokhae?~" rengekan baekhyun tak ia hiraukan, jelas saja nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun, meskipun libidonya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi tapi ia harus tetap bersikap gentle untuk baekhyun bukan? melakukannya dengan lembut.

"kau tahu aku sudah menahan hasratku untuk tak menciummu sejak mencuci piring tadi dan sekarang aku tak bisa menahannya lagi baekkie-ahh" belum sempat kekasihnya itu menjawab bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat pada bibir baekhyun, melumatnya perlahan merasakan sensasi seakan akan meledak dalam dirinya.

lidahnya menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir baekhyun. mengecap rasa manis bibir itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri mencari posisi pas untuk kepalanya, sedangkan baekhyun terlihat menerima ciuman chanyeol yang menurutnya selalu membuatnya melayang, merasakan pergerakan lidah chanyeol, baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan segera mereka saling menautkan lidah, bertarung dalam mulut baekhyun,meskipun kemampuan baekhyun tak selihai chanyeol tetap saja ia ingin membalas ciuman ini, tangannya sudah mengalung sempurna di leher namja tinggi itu.  
chanyeol terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada baekhyun.  
tangan chanyeol turun meremas pantat sintal kekasihnya dengan gerakan sensual, merasa gemas chanyeol terus meremasnya hingga lenguhan baekhyun terdengar di telinganya.

"ckkph..enghh"  
suara kecipak saliva terdengar di ruangan itu, 8 menit mereka bercumbu di tempat yang sama, sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka "ck, dasar sialan! hyung get a room please! menjengkelkan!" sehun yang tadinya ingin mengambil air minum menghentikan kegiatan hyungnya itu dan segera menuju kulkas dengan gerutuan yang masih ia keluarkan.

mendengar suara sesorang baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol dan akhirnya pagutan itu terlepas "ah.. hosh hosh.." nafasnya terengah-engah, 'perang lidah yang menakjubkan' pikirnya.  
"mianhae sehun-ah, kajja kita kembali baek." chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kamar mereka. sehun jadi merindukan luhannya di china, entah sedang apa rusa itu, apakah sudah tidur, sehun kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk menelpon luhannya dengan video call. 'mungkin sex phone tak buruk' seringai terlukis dibibirnya,mengingat tak ada seorangpun yang berada dikamarnya dan suho saat ini, ya suho sudah tidur dikamar lay.

TBC...

Annyeong aku author baru jadi maklum kalau cerita tidak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak typo hehe.. silahkan review~ berikan kritik dan saran kalian gomawo! 


	2. Chapter 2

I Want Chanyeol by Park Baekhyun267

Main cast: Chanbaek

Other cast: Exo member

Genre: Tidak tahu?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! mian jika ff kurang bagus maklum author baru,ini ff pertama author^^ semoga reader suka.. jangan lupa read and review! gomawo :)

Summary: Park Chanyeol kembali membintangi variety show Law of The Jungle selama 5 hari, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dorm dengan para member. Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun selama chanyeol tidak disampingnya?

Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan.

.

.

Review Chapter 1

"ckkph..enghh"  
suara kecipak saliva terdengar di ruangan itu, 8 menit mereka bercumbu di tempat yang sama, sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka "ck, dasar sialan! hyung get a room please! menjengkelkan!" sehun yang tadinya ingin mengambil air minum menghentikan kegiatan hyungnya itu dan segera menuju kulkas dengan gerutuan yang masih ia keluarkan.

mendengar suara sesorang baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol dan akhirnya pagutan itu terlepas "ah.. hosh hosh.." nafasnya terengah-engah, 'perang lidah yang menakjubkan' pikirnya.  
"mianhae sehun-ah, kajja kita kembali baek." chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kamar mereka. sehun jadi merindukan luhannya di china, entah sedang apa rusa itu, apakah sudah tidur, sehun kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk menelpon luhannya dengan video call. 'mungkin sex phone tak buruk' seringai terlukis dibibirnya,mengingat tak ada seorangpun yang berada dikamarnya dan suho saat ini, ya suho sudah tidur dikamar lay.

CHAPTER 2

CHANBAEK'S ROOM

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun dan segera mengunci pintu, ia membalikan badannya dan langsung mencium baekhyun kembali, kali ini sedikit menuntut dari yang tadi, dibawah sana tangannya telah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang baekhyun kenakan, mengelus perut rata itu dan membuat ukiran abstrak disekitar dada kekasihnya, perlahan kaki baekhyun melingkar di pinggang chanyeol, ia dibawa menuju ranjang mereka dan chanyeol membaringkan baekhyun di tengah ranjangnya.

"aahhh..." desahan lolos dari bibir baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya dengan chanyeol, tak butuh waktu lama untuk melepas kaos baekhyun, chanyeol juga segera melepas kaosnya dan langsung meraup leher jenjang kekasihnya, ia mencium leher baekhyun dengan lembut, sedikit menggigitnya dan menghisap kuat hingga terlukis hasil karyanya, tak puas jika hanya satu ia ingin seluruh tubuh baekhyun penuh kissmarknya kali ini.

"ahh..eunghh yeoolhh..."

Seringai chanyeol semakin lebar mendengar desahan baekhyun dekat dengan telinganya membuatnya semakin semangat bermain-main di leher baekhyun. Tangan chanyeol turun menuju gundukan yang sejak tadi telah mengeras dibawah sana, memijatnya pelan dan mengurutnya dibalik celana training itu.  
"yeoolhhh se..sakhh..lepasshhh" chanyeol tak menghiraukan permohonan baekhyun, ia ingin sedikit menggoda baekhyun'nya' ini, 'jahil sesekali tak apalah' pikirnya.

"yeollhhh jjebal ahhh"

"melepas apa baekh?"

"kkau..hh ahh tauhh makhsud-kuhh"

"aku tak tau babyy" chanyeol masih setia melukis di leher baekhyun lalu turun menuju bahu dan juga mengukir kissmark di sekitar dada namja manis itu.

"le..pashh celana-kuhh~"

"untuk apa ku lepas baekkie?"

"yeollh!"

"hahaha arra arra, tapi kau juga harus melepas celanaku eotte?"

"nehh...aahhhh"

Chanyeol menarik turun celana baekhyun, dan tanpa dikomando chanyeol langsung memasukan junior baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya menaik turunkan kepalanya perlahan dan semakin cepat melakukannya. Namja yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sementara tangannya sibuk mencengkram sprei ranjang mereka, sungguh chanyeol sangat hebat dalam hal ini.

"ahh yeolhh fasterr yeah ahhh kuu inginh ahhh keluarh~ " chanyeol masih melakukan tugas?nya dengan khidmat

"akh! aahhh... "

Cairan baekhyun keluar dan langsung ditelan chanyeol tanpa sisa, iapun naik keatas tubuh baekhyun meraup kembali bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, menyesap kembali rasa manis yang sudah lama menjadi candu baginya.

Merasa celananya sangat sesak chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, menegakan tubuhnya dan menarik baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengannya

"baek lepaskan celanaku sekarang."

Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepala, tanpa diperintah dua kali tangannya mulai membuka resleting celana kekasihnya, lalu menurunkan celana itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, pipinya semakin merah saat ia menarik turun celana dalam chanyeol.

Glek

'omo! sejak kapan junior chanyeol sebesar ini eoh? Kurasa saat pertama kali kami melakukannya dia tak sebesar ini..Tuhan lindungi baekkie~'

"yeol.. "

"ne? "

"sejak kapan? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"sejak kapan apa? "

"sejak kapan little chanyeol sebesar ini eoh?" kepala baekhyun semakin menunduk, terlalu gugup baginya jika menatap chanyeol terlalu lama, sementara chanyeol sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri ditertawakan kekasihnya seperti itu

"hahaha baek kau tau itu tak penting untuk ditanyakan, sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan." saat itu baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat chanyeol membaringkannya lagi ke ranjang.

BLESH!?

"Akh! Yakk pelan-pelan yeol!"

"hehe mian aku sudah tak tahan baek.. Apa sakit?"

"neomu appo.~"

"mian, aku jamin setelah ini kau pasti akan menikmatinya, kau ingin kumanjakan bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seraya menatap chanyeol yang terlihat gagah diatasnya, oh byun baek..

"ahhh sshhh ahh ahh yyeolh yanghh ceepathh ahhh sshhh faasterr nee theree fasterr chanyeolahhh ahh~"

"yeahhh kauhh mencengkram-kuhh baekhh hahh ahh ahhh sshhh ouhhhh"

Jari tangan chanyeol memilin nipple baekhyun dengan sensual, mencubitnya gemas membuat kekasihnya merasakan nikmat berlipat ganda. Bibirnya asik mengemut dan menghisap nipple baekhyun yang satunya. Sekarang tubuh baekhyun sudah dipenuhi bekas memerah karena ulah chanyeol, ia paling senang melukis di tubuh sexy kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut chanyeol tak beraturan ia benar-benar menikmati perlakuan chanyeol padanya. Mereka kembali menautkan bibir masing-masing dan saling menghisap lidah lawan.  
Junior mungil baekhyun tak luput dari jangkauan tangan chanyeol, ia terus mengurut naik turun benda tak bertulang itu semakin cepat dan cepat. Bibir chanyeol kembali menghujami bahu namja dalam kungkungannya, salivanya yang tertinggal sudah bercampur dengan peluh baekhyun.

"mmhhh ahh ahhhh ahhh ahh chanhh yeoolhh ahhh moree fasterr yeolhh ahhhh.."

"ahhh hahh emmh kauhh he-bath baekhh hahh ahh ahhh sshhh aahhh~"

"baekhh you're..mine only mine.."

"nehh ahh ahhh i'm youurshh.."

Dan setelah beberapa saat*

"chanh-yeolhh liehh akuhh inginhh ahh ahhh sshhh keluarhh.."

"tahan baekhh tungguu akuhh ahh ahhhh ahh"

"AKHH! chanyeol aahhhhh~"

"ermhh baekhhyun ahhhh~"

Chanyeol ambruk di samping baekhyun, memeluk posesif namja itu meskipun keduanya sedang terengah tapi mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"hahh hahhh tadi itu sangat hebat yeol"

"ne, kau sangat nikmat baekh"

"..."

"apa kau lelah? tidurlah jika kau lelah chagi"

"umm, aku mengantuk yeol."

"kemarilah aku akan memelukmu." Baekhyun meringis ketika ia merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada chanyeol, oh jangan lupakan bahwa junior chanyeol masih tertanam pada lubang baekhyun.

"yeol apa kau tak ingin mengeluarkan juniormu? " ujar baekhyun polos, chanyeol terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"anni biarkan dia berada di sarangnya baby.."

"terserahmu yeol" si mungilpun tertidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya sementara namja tiang di hadapannya ini mulai ikut terjun menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

Matahari menampakan diri muncul di ufuk timur, bias sinarnya mulai merayap masuk ke suatu kamar tanpa permisi, mungkin sang mentari ingin membangunkan dua sejoli yang masih terlelap tidur dalam sebuah selimut. Masih ingatkan adegan 19+ tadi malam?

*smirk

Baekhyun pov*

"eunghh.."

Aku membuka mataku saat sinar matahari masuk dalam kamarku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kulit? Kulit siapa eoh? saat aku mendongakan kepalaku, ahh.. Aku baru ingat q tertidur bersama chanyeol semalaman yah.. malam yang indah.. sial kenapa baru bangun pipiku serasa memanas eoh?

masih terbayang dalam ingatanku betapa hebat olahraga kami semalam hihi.. dan aku juga masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sensasi junior chanyeol yang menusuku sangaaaat dalam. Sejenak aku menggeliatkan tubuhku dan eh?..

"ashh chanyeol sialan kenapa juniornya masih di dalam eoh?" lihatlah setelah aku melihat ke bawah selimut ternyata benar chanyeol belum melepaskan kontak kami sejak semalam, ughh pagi-pagi sudah membuatku menggerutu. Aku jamin aku pasti tidak bisa berjalan normal hari ini.. oh Tuhan pasti member lain akan menertawaiku..

"huwaaaa eommaaaa!"aku berteriak masih dalam pelukan chanyeol

"eughh.. baek waeyo? " mungkin karena terganggu chanyeol sampai bangun hehe salah siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?!

"yeol ireona lepaskan juniormu~"

"shireo, aku belum ingin bangun baek, biarkan seperti ini lagipula kita akan kencan nanti siang jadi masih banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan pagi ini arra?"

"tapi yeol aku ingin mandi dan aku juga lapar~"

"kau akan mandi bersamaku baby dan jika kau lapar aku punya susu untukmu." mendengar kata susu aku sangat senang, uh aku benar-benar lapar sekarang

"jinjja? apa itu rasa strawberry?"  
Kulihat chanyeol tersenyum, tapi tunggu aku melihat seringai dalam senyumannya, kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak?

"ini lebih enak dari susu strawberry dan aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya"

"jeongmal? lebih enak dari susu strawberry? lalu dimana susunya?"

Mataku berbinar saat chanyeol mengatakan susu itu lebih enak dari susu strawberry, chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan seringainya, masa bodoh dengan itu aku sudah sangat laparrr.

"arghh.. chanyeol appo~"

"hehe mian baekhyunie.."

Dengan seenak jidatnya chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya begitu saja, apa ia tak berpikir bagaimana keadaanku eoh? Setidaknya aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku jika chanyeol akan melepaskannya, dasar idiot!

Chanyeol menggendongku bridal style menuju kamar mandi kami, setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya chanyeol menurunkanku ke dalam bathup

"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! " kulihat chanyeol menyalakan keran dan ikut masuk berendam, aishh sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan!

"tentu saja kita mandi bersama baek dan kau bilang ingin susu jadi aku akan memberikannya padamu setelah kita mandi"

Chanyeol mengambil puff dan menuangkan cairan sabun itu lalu menggosok leherku dan turun ke bahu, aku seperti bayi yang sedang dimandikan eommanya hihi...

Kami sudah selesai mandi untung tidak terjadi hal 'iya-iya' saat mandi, kurasa aku harus bersyukur untuk itu hihi..

Chanyeol menggendongku kembali ke kamar tapi yang membuatku binggung ia menurunkanku di samping ranjang dan menyuruhku untuk berjongkok.

"berjongkoklah baek."

Aku menuruti perkataannya, jujur aku tidak mengerti kenapa chanyeol menyuruhku berjongkok dan apa-apaan ini? What the asdfghjkl?!

"YAKK APA-APAAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TUTUP ITU SEKARANG JUGA! CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

"ARGH! YAKK SAKIT BAEK!" *capslock jebol

Park sialan chanyeol bisa-bisanya dia membuka lilitan handuknya dan menyodorkan juniornya padaku yang errr...setengah ereksi? Astaga karena terkejut tanpa sadar aku langsung menamparnya, uhh pasti rasanya sakit sekali, demi kyungsoo yang tidak tinggi-tinggi apa yang terjadi pada pagiku yang indah ini?...

Pipiku terasa panas, sial aku merona hanya karena melihat dan menyentuhnya, dasar park chanyeol idiot! bodoh! tiang jelek! kerangka kelebihan kalsium! namja mesum!

"Arghhhh kau menyakiti benda untuk masa depan kita baekh..ashhh"

Chanyeol menutupi juniornya yang aku yakin pasti sangat sakit, aku tak tega melihatnya melenguh kesakitan seperti itu.

"m-mianhae yeolie.. Mianhae chanyeolie.."

*Baekhyun pov end

.

Ruang santai

"YAKK APA-APAAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TUTUP ITU SEKARANG JUGA! CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

"ARGH! YAKK SAKIT BAEK!"

"aish kenapa pagi-pagi mereka sudah berteriak-teriak eoh?" ucap kai yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya disofa terlonjak kaget mendengar hyung-hyungnya saling berteriak.

"mungkin chanyeol hyung ingin ronde selanjutnya" jawab sehun dengan santai, ya karna ia tau apa yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya itu semalam, semua yang berada diruangan itu menyerngit tak mengerti ucapan sang maknae, tapi hanya kai yang mengerti, ohh ternyata otaknya langsung terkoneksi jika berhubungan dengan kata-kata ambigu seperti itu. Apalagi yang berbau mesum *author digampar reader

"apa maksudmu chanyeol hyung minta tambah? " tanya kai dengan seringai menghiasi wajah belum mandinya. Sehun mengangguk tetap dengan wajah poker facenya ckckck. Kai menyeringai semakin lebar lalu menoleh kearah pintu kamar chanbaek.

"baekhyun hyung aku ingin keponakan yeoja! chanyeol hyung pernah berkata padaku ia bisa menunggangimu seharian jika kau me- "

CTAKK

"akh! yakk! "

"ucapanmu itu frontal sekali jongin!"

Itu kyungsoo yang bicara dan kyungsoo juga yang menjitaknya *poor kai

"aishh kepala jeniusku.."

"kepala jenius apanya eoh isinya hanya hal-hal mesum menjijikan."

"tapi jika aku tidak mesum kita tidak bisa bercinta kyungsoo hyung." kyungsoo akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur, takut kai melihatnya merona kkkkk.

.

"Argh.. rasanya sakit sekali, ahhh masa depanku yang berharga.. appoo... chagi-a kau harus bertanggung jawab,kenapa kau menampar juniorku eoh?"

Chanyeol meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menutupi kemaluannya, mungkin takut ditampar baekkie lagi?

"mianhae chanyeolie.. lagipula untuk apa kau menyodorkannya didepan wajahku, aku kan kaget jadi reflek menamparnya..ah eotteokae? k-kkau harus segera diobati yeol bagaimana cara mengobatinya eoh?"

Baekhyun panik,ia mondar-mandir sembari mengigiti jarinya, disaat itu ia mendengar seperti suara kai berteriak dari luar kamar mereka

"baekhyun hyung aku ingin keponakan yeoja! chanyeol hyung pernah berkata padaku ia bisa menunggangimu seharian jika kau me- "

"akh! yakk!"

Langkah baekhyun terhenti dan pipinya memanas lagi. 'oh dongsaeng sialan, akan kurobek mulutmu itu dengan pisau kyungsoo!' batin baekhyun

"b-baekhh tolong aku.."

astaga baekhyun hampir lupa nasib kekasihnya

"ne chanyeolie? kau butuh sesuatu? aku harus melakukan apa?"

Kesempatan!

Chanyeol bersmirk ria dalam hati, tapi ia memang tak bohong, juniornya benar-benar sakit, lihatlah sudah mulai membengkak.

"kau.."

"ne?"

"..?"

"kau.. "

"apa chanyeol-ah katakan?"

"bisakah..ashh appo.. "

"ne? " *baekkie sabar*

"kau.. "

"mwoya?"*masih sabar*

"bisakah kau mengoral juniorku?"

Blank' itu yang terjadi pada otak baekhyun, otaknya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata chanyeol barusan.

"baek?"

"yakk aku ashh.. aku kesakitan baek~"

"ne ne?"

Jika saja chanyeol tidak merasa nyeri pada juniornya ia akan tertawa melihat lucunya wajah kekasihnya ini ketika merona parah, sangat menggemaskan.

"eotte? arghh appo.."

"yeol apa tak ada cara lain? Bagaimana jika hanya blowjob?"

TBC...

gomawo yang udah review,follow dan telah memfavoritkan ff nista ini! mianhae setelah ini author akan update agak lama soalnya masuk masa-masa ospek T.T dan untuk NCnya aku ngerasa belum mahir jadi maklumi aku baru belajar nulis NC.  
sekian dari author tetap dukung CHANBAEK! annyeong reader~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want Chanyeol by Park Baekhyun267**

 **Main cast: Chanbaek**

 **Other cast: Exo member**

 **Genre: Tidak tahu?**

 **Rated: M**

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! mian jika ff kurang bagus maklum author baru,ini ff pertama author^^

semoga reader suka.. jangan lupa read and review! gomawo :)

Summary: Park Chanyeol kembali membintangi variety show Law of The Jungle selama 5 hari, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dorm dengan para member. Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun selama chanyeol tidak disampingnya?

Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review Chapter 2

"baek?"

"..."

"yakk aku ashh.. aku kesakitan baek~"

"n-ne?"

Jika saja chanyeol tidak merasa nyeri pada juniornya ia akan tertawa melihat lucunya wajah kekasihnya ini ketika merona parah, sangat menggemaskan.

"eotte? arghh appo.."

"yeol apa tak ada cara lain? Bagaimana jika hanya blowjob?"

Chapter 3

Jujur saja baekhyun masih gugup jika berhadapan dengan little chanyeol, apalagi jika ia memasukan benda panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya, lebih baik blowjob bukan? Jangan kalian kira baekhyun itu mesum, tapi dia masih polos meskipun tidak polos-polos amat sih hehe *digantung baekkie

Tidak! chanyeol ingin mulut baekhyun yang mengobatinya, bagaimanapun caranya! Tapi tak memungkiri ia masih sedikit was-was dengan tangan lentik kekasihnya, licik mungkin cara terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"arghhh ini nyeri sekali..baek bisakah kau.. ashh melakukannya? jeball..."

Chanyeol semakin menekuk kakinya dan menggeram kesakitan, baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, ia juga tak tega membiarkan chanyeol-nya menahan sakit seperti itu, tanpa berpikir lebar lagi ia langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan membuka kaki chanyeol, menyingkirkan tangan namja tinggi itu dan merundukan badannya.

GLEKK

Baekhyun menggenggam junior chanyeol lembut, mengurutnya perlahan seperti menhayati peran. Matanya menatap fokus benda tak bertulang didepannya, chanyeol sudah menutup matanya menahan nyeri yang masih terasa tapi ia juga menikmati sentuhan baekhyun. Namja mungil itu masih dengan aktivitasnya, memijatnya intens, kepalanya menunduk dan..

detik berikutnya mulut baekhyun sudah meraup junior chanyeol.

Lidah baekhyun bergerak dan ia menghisap junior chanyeol seakan ada cairan yang akan keluar dari sana.

"ahhh ahh sshhh"

Desahan keluar dari mulut chanyeol, baekhyun semakin kuat menghisap juniornya. Tangan kirinya tetap memijat batang junior chanyeol yang setengahnya tak mampu masuk ke dalam mulut baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya meremas twinsball chanyeol gemas.

"arhh shhh bagush baekhh ahhh ahhhh"

"le..bihhh kuuat chagi-ahh"

Seperti terhipnotis baekhyun juga semakin kuat menghisapnya, kepalanya naik turun seiring kata hati yang menuntunnya.

"ermhh.."

Baekhyun sempat menggeram tertahan saat chanyeol meremas rambutnya tak beraturan ia merasa seperti dijambaki.

"ahhh yeahhh seper..ti ituhh ouhhh ashhh"

"emhh kauhh he..bat baekhh..hyunniehh ahh"

"shhh ahhhh akuuh hampirrr aaahhhhhhhh..."

Dan desahan panjang chanyeol mengakhiri kegiatan baekhyun pada lollipop chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan cairan chanyeol meski ada yang meleleh keluar mulutnya karena terlalu banyak dan mengalir ke dagunya.

Namja tinggi di sampingnya duduk dan langsung mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya, lidahnya menyapu deretan gigi baekhyun kemudian turun menjilat sisa cairan miliknya yang tertinggal.

'Tok tok tok'

"hyung makanlah dulu kasihan baekhyun hyung kau siksa terus menerus!"

Baekhyun reflek mendorong chanyeol menjauh, belum hilang rona merah dipipinya sejak ia bangun pagi dan sekarang ia seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya', hancur sudah image polosnya!.

Dilihatnya chanyeol menggerutu tak jelas sambil memakai kembali handuknya, oh baekhyun jadi ingat ia hanya memakai bathrope semenjak keluar kamar mandi dan ini sudah akan menjelang siang pantas saja kyungsoo berteriak.

'sial! sedikit lagi kami akan olahraga pagi, kenapa kyungsoo merusaknya eoh! ck dongsaeng pabo!'

Chanyeol beranjak menuju lemari, mengambil baju dan celana, memakainya cepat dan mengambil satu stel untuk baekhyun. Ia memakaikannya pada baekhyun.

"kenapa diam hm? "

"anniyo yeolie, gwaencanha."

'bohong!' chanyeol tahu bahwa namja-nya ini sedang malu, ia masih melihat jelas warna merah pada pipi dan telinga baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri hanya menunduk sambil memilin bathrope yang sudah tergeletak di ranjang, kkkk melihatnya hanya membuat chanyeol gemas dan menahan tawa.

"sudah kajja kita makan."

Baekhyun menahan tangan chanyeol saat mereka akan berdiri,

"wae baekhyunie? "

"yeolie bokongku masih sakit, gendong aku.."

Ah chanyeol baru ingat baekhyun-nya sulit berjalan hari ini jadi ia yang harus menggendong tuan putrinya kemanapun ia inginkan.

"astaga aku lupa baek, mian."

Persekian detik chanyeol sudah menggendong baekhyun keluar kamar mereka.

Diruang makan beberapa sudah ada yang makan lebih dulu seperti sehun, chen, lay, dan kai tapi tak ada yang berniat untuk membereskan piring bekas makan mereka sendiri, ck pemalas.

Semua memandang pasangan yang berjalan menuju meja makan, uh mereka sudah seperti suami istri.

"woah chanyeol hyung menggendong baekhyun hyung seperti pengantin baru." celetuk sehun tanpa dosa

"ne itu pasti karena baekhyun hyung tidak bisa berjalan karena mereka baru saja sex di pagi hari benarkan hyung? "

"aku benar-benar akan merobek mulutmu dengan pisau bedah kyungsoo jika kau dan sehun tidak segera diam!"

Baekhyun didudukan didepan suho dan di sampingnya tentu saja chanyeol. Acara makan berlangsung dengan apa adanya hanya ejekan, hinaan, caci maki dan tawa yang menghiasi sarapan pagi pukul 9 saat itu.

Dua sejoli itu sudah siap dengan pakaian serba tertutup mulai dari kepala dengan topi warna hitam,kaos,jaket tebal,celana jeans,sepatu oh.. dan jangan lupa masker dan kacamata, tentu saja mereka tidak mau fans mengenali mereka ditengah keramaian dan akan menghancurkan kencan yang telah direncanakan.

"kalian ingin pergi kemana chanyeol-a baekhyun-a?" ucap xiumin, ia sedikit penasaran rupanya.

"kami akan kencan hyung, tenang saja fans tidak akan mengenali kami," chanyeol menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"oh arraseo tapi apa baekhyun baik-baik saja sepertinya dia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar? "

"hehe masalah itu jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga baekhyun-ku aku juga sudah memberinya obat tadi."

"lihatlah chanyeol hyung seperti suami siaga hahaha.. " ucap sehun di belakang chanyeol,

"tentu saja memangnya kau hanya bisa bervideo call dengan rusamu itu."

"ck hyung sialan, meskipun begitu aku tetap mencintainya hyung!"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang adu mulut dengan sehun, chanyeol yang menyadari baekhyun sudah siap langsung menariknya menuju garasi lantai bawah mengambil mobilnya.

"kami berangkat hyungdeul, maknae!"

"ne.. "

"bawakan kami oleh-oleh hyung!"

Mereka, 'chanyeol dan baekhyun' sampai di Lotte Wolrd. Banyak wahana permainan dan jejeran cafe di sana, karena ini masih jam kerja jadi suasana disana tidak terlalu ramai hanya beberapa pasang kekasih,rombongan anak sekolah dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"chanyeol-ah kita naik role coaster ne? "

"andwae bagaimana jika topi dan masker kita terlepas baek? orang-orang akan mengenali kita "

"bilang saja kau takut, ayolah chanyeolie bbuing-bbuing~"

Baekhyun beragyeo di depannya membuat chanyeol ingin mencumi wajah baekhyun sekarang juga, tapi ia masih punya cukup kewarasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol menarik baekhyun melihat wahana lainnya, matanya menelusuri setiap wahana dan berhenti pada satu bangunan yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah hantu, 'ah mungkin masuk ke sana bukan ide yang buruk' pikirnya.

"baek ayo kita masuk rumah hantu kau mau?"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya chanyeol yang seenaknya mengajaknya masuk rumah hantu? oh tidak, ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia masuk gudang berhantu saat syuting Exo's Show Time dulu, ia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Tidak! ia tak akan masuk ke tempat sialan itu lagi.

"mwo?! Yakk shirreo-yo aku tak mau masuk tempat seperti itu lagi, kau tak ingat seberapa takutnya aku saat masuk gudang hantu itu? aku tidak mau yeol..."

Baekhyun merengek dan menarik-narik jaket chanyeol seperti anak kecil,

"kau masuk bersamaku baek, ayolah ada aku disampingmu eoh? "

Chanyeol belum ingin menyerah membujuk baekhyun, setelah adu mulut *bukan berciuman oke!* beberapa menit akhirnya baekhyun mau masuk rumah hantu.

Mereka mengantre untuk mendapatkan tiket dan menunggu giliran masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sejak dari pintu masuk baekhyun sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu selalu membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk kekasihnya.

Mereka juga melepaskan masker mereka, karena didalam gelap jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali mereka.

Mereka berjalan memasuki ruang pertama dimana banyak kursi berjajar, ketika baekhyun melihat seorang anak kecil menatap kosong didepannya dan tiba-tiba anak kecil itu menatap tajam dirinya dengan seringai mematikan.

Menyadari baekhyun sedikit tegang, chanyeol mengelus tangannya dan berbisik

"jangan menatapnya baek..kita jalan terus saja."

Baekhyun kembali tenang dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan?

menuju ruangan lain. Sampailah mereka diruangan terakhir rumah hantu itu, baekhyun sudah memeluk erat pinggang chanyeol merengek minta agar mereka cepat keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu.

"AAAAAAAAA! CHANYEOL CHANYEOL KAKIKUUU! CHANYEOL KAKIKU DITARIK AAAAAAAA EOMMA APPAAA! LEPAS! LEPASKAN KAKIKU! CHANYEOL SARANGHAE! CHANYEOL AKU AKAN MATI! EOTTEOKHAE!"

Tanpa diduga kaki baekhyung dipegang oleh seseorang, ia berteriak histeris dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"baek tenanglah ia hanya memegang kakimu."

"emm jeoseonghamnida bisakah kau lepaskan kaki kekasihku? Ia sangat ketakutan" ucap chanyeol pada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok diantara kardus besar, haha pantas saja mereka tak menyadarinya.

"annyeong haseo, jeoseong hamnida aku hanya ingin memberikan coklat ini pada kalian sebagai hadiah untuk 200 pengunjung pertama dibulan ini." ucap seseorang yang ternyata namja berwajah seram itu.

Baekhyun sudah berhenti berteriak-teriak setelah mendengar penjelasan pria itu, ia masih memeluk chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kekasihnya, tidak berani melihat keadaan sekitar.

"ahh geurae.. Chagi-a kau dengarkan, ia hanya ingin memberikan coklat,berilah salam baek."

akhirnya namja mungil itu mau berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berwajah seram seperti dipenuhi luka dan darah. Belum sempat baekhyun membuka mulutnya pria itu sudah mendahului.

"yeojachigumu sangat cantik, ini hadiah dari kami terima kasih sudah berkunjung"

Mendengar pria itu memanggilnya yeoja ia tidak terima harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja.

"YAKK SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL YEOJA EOH?! NAN NAMJA! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU TAKUT DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMANGGILKU YEOJA! AK-"

"sstttt sudahlah baby ia hanya salah paham oke,tenanglah baekhyun-ah~"

Sungguh chanyeol merasa kupingnya benar-benar berdengung sekarang, pasalnya sejak tadi baekhyun tak berhenti berteriak dan barusan adalah teriakan ternyaring yang ia dengar seharian ini *poor chanyeol*

"j-jeoseonghamnida tuan, saya tidak bermaksud, ah jadi kalian pasangan gay, saya senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. ini coklatnya. silahkan nikmati wahana lain semoga kencan anda menyenangkan." ucap pria itu seraya menyodorkan dua coklat batang pada sepasang kekasih didepannya itu.

Baekhyun merampasnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tak peduli sopan atau tidak, moodnya sudah terlanjur buruk.

"kamsahamnida ahjussi, jeoseonghamnida kekasihku sedang sensitif hari ini, kalau begitu kami akan keluar"

"ah ne, semoga hubungan kalian bertahan lama annyeonghaseo.."

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari rumah hantu itu tapi baekhyun masih memasang wajah kusut dibalik maskernya, chanyeol? tentu saja ia tahu baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"waeyo baby? kau masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi?"

"..."

"huft.. arraseo apa kau ingin makan ice cream? kita juga bisa sambil memakan coklat ini eotte? "

"..."

Karena tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya ia menarik baekhyun menuju cafe ice cream dekat dengan wahana biang lala.

Didepan mereka sudah ada dua cup ice cream berbeda ukuran dan rasa. Baekhyun dengan satu cup besar ice cream ras strawberry choco dan chanyeol satu cup ukuran sedang rasa banana smoothies.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja cafe pojok dengan menikmati coklat yang didapatkan tadi.

Meskipun sedang menikmati ice cream mereka harus tetap waspada karena masker mereka turunkan sampai bawah dagu,dan mereka tidak ingin kencan mereka diketahui orang-orang.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"kau masih marah baek? "

"aku tidak marah. "

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"aku masih kesal yeol, kenapa semakin banyak orang mengira aku yeoja eoh.. Aku kan namja, dan aku sangat tampan, apa mereka tidak menyadari ketampananku? emh.. ice cream ini sangat enak!" racau baekhyun sambil menyendokan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun merajuk seperti ini 'baekkie sangat menggemaskan' pikirnya.

"kau cantik baekhyun-a,sangat cantik sampai orang mengira kau seorang yeoja, sudahlah lagipula aku akan selalu menerimamu apapun dirimu. Jadi berikan aku senyuman"

Seketika baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol ia bahkan tak keberatan jika chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia cantik.

"uh chessy sekali kau Park"

"hehe bagaimana moodmu sudah membaik?"

"ne, gomawo chanyeol-ah"

"chanyeol aku ingin naik bianglala, nanti kita naik itu ne? "

"arraseo princess"

"yakk! "

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sepasang kekasih itu akan pulang. Wahana selanjutnya yang mereka naiki adalah bianglala. Mereka sudah berada didalam bianglala. wahana itu naik secara perlahan. memperlihatkan eksotisnya pemandangan kota seoul sore hari. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di atas serong ke kanan. Baekhyun menatap takjub pemandangan didepan matanya. Sorotnya menyiratkan kekaguman atas lukisan yang Tuhan buat.

Sedangkan namja tinggi disampingnya malah menatap lekat sosok lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Tangannya meraih dagu runcing kekasihnya dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

Kecupan mengawali sesi ciuman itu. Bibir chanyeol menjilat seduktif bibir baekhyun, tangannya pun sudah bertengger manis di pinggang baekhyun, sementara baekhyun membalas sebisanya dengan melumat bibir seksi chanyeol.

Mata mereka saling terpejam menikmati sensasi berciuman di dalam bianglala. Masa bodoh dengan masker dan penyamaran mereka kali ini lagipula mereka sedang diatas wahana dengan ruangan yang berbeda pula. Pasti akan sulit untuk mengenali mereka.

Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya begitu baekhyun membuka akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah chanyeol tak henti-hentinya melilit lidah baekhyun yang membuat namja mungil itu melenguh disela-sela ciumannya.

"eunghh.."

"mmphhh.."

Tidak sadar dari ruangan yang berbeda ada tiga orang yang sedang menatap sepasang kekasih berbeda ruangan itu tak percaya. Pandangan mereka sulit diartikan. Jarak dari ruangan yang mereka tempati memang agak jauh tapi mereka masih bisa melihat dua orang dengan gender pria itu saling berpagutan dalam. Ya hanya informasi masing-masing ruangan dilapisi kaca sebagai dinding pelindung.

Sampai salah satu dari mereka sadar dan bergumam,

"aku mendapatkan adegan live.. " sangat lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh dua orang yeoja temannya.

"jadi mereka sepasang kekasih gay? Aigoo kita temui mereka."

"yakk untuk apa kita menemui mereka, kita pasti akan menghancurkan kencan mereka lebih baik kita menonton dari jauh saja" ucap salah satu yeoja yang memakai dress selutut itu.

"ah lihat tangan namja itu mulai turun menuju pantat kekasihnya! Omo! Lihat lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan eoh? "

"aku sudah tidak sabar, apa mereka akan melakukannya disini? Ahh pasti sangat menantang?!" racauan ketiga yeoja itu semakin tidak jelas ketika tangan chanyeol mulai turun menuju pantat baekhyun. Mengelusnya lembut sambil menikmati ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang semula lembut sekarang menjadi menuntut. Baekhyun tak berhenti mendesah dari tadi karena tangan chanyeol mengelus lembut pantatnya.

"empphh chanhh hen..tikkanh"

Telinga chanyeol seakan tuli dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen segera,nafasnya mulai tersendat dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh chanyeol.

Nafas baekhyun memburu dan pipinya sudah merah matang sekarang, terlihat seperti tomat.

"hosh hosh kau ingin membunuhku eoh? "

"hehe mianhae baekkie.."

Cengiran chanyeol membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan sekumpulan yeoja yang sedang berada di ruangan diseberang ruangannya. Ia melihat tatapan tak percaya dari mereka sedetik kemudian baekhyun memalingan wajahnya dan segera memakai masker.

'shit! Kami ketahuan! Mereka pasti melihatku dan chanyeol berciuman apa mereka tahu identitasku eoh?' batinnya.

Chanyeol bingung ada apa dengan baekhyun yang terlihat panik dan buru-buru memakai maskernya.

"waeyo baek ada yang salah? "

"yeol apa kau melihat tiga gadis disana sepertinya mereka melihat kita berciuman"

"m-mwo?!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang yeoja itu, mereka terlihat seperti berteriak-teriak. Oh God dia lupa memakai maskernya lagi.

"baek setelah sampai bawah kita harus segera pergi menghindar dari mereka."

"ne, tapi kurasa mereka sudah tahu siapa kita yeol."

"itu belum tentu baek sebaiknya kita mengindar sebelum mereka benar-benar mengetahui identitas kita." ucap chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat.

"arraseo"

Setelah turun dari bianglala mereka langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan kemudian bernafas lega saat mengetahui mereka sudah tidak diikuti tiga yeoja aneh tadi.

"yeol apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya baekhyun yang sedikit tak rela acara kencannya akan berakhir.

"ne kita harus segera pulang baek lagipula ini sudah jam lima sore,kau juga tak ingin kencan kita tertangkap basah oleh yeoja-yeoja tadi kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut dan berkata

"tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin makan permen kapas, bolehkah?"

"hm boleh tapi setelah itu kita pulang arra?"

"yeay! Arraseo chanyeolie~"

senyum mengembang di bibir tipis yang sebenarnya sedikit bengkak karena yaa you knowlah..

Mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan permen kapas, tapi hanya baekhyun yang memakannya sementara chanyeol menggenggam erat jari lentik baekhyun.

DEG

Tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada tiga yeoja berdiri didepan mereka. yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, reflek chanyeol dan baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap horror ketiga yeoja yang tengah tersenyum misterius.

"annyeong oppa sudah puas berciuman panas hm?"

TBC..

gomawo yang udah review, follow dan telah memfavoritkan ff nista ini!

maaf author kelamaan update, author baru masuk kuliah perdana jadi masih ribet..

setelah ini author usahain fast update

sekian dari author tetap dukung CHANBAEK!

annyeong reader~

salam CBHS~


	4. Chapter 4

I Want Chanyeol by ParkBaek267

Main cast: Chanbaek

Other cast: Exo member

Genre: Tidak tahu?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! mian jika ff kurang bagus maklum author baru,ini ff pertama author^^

semoga reader suka.. jangan lupa read and review! gomawo :)

Summary: Park Chanyeol kembali membintangi variety show Law of The Jungle selama 5 hari, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dorm dengan para member. Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun selama chanyeol tidak disampingnya?

Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review Chapter 3

Setelah turun dari bianglala mereka langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan kemudian bernafas lega saat mengetahui mereka sudah tidak diikuti tiga yeoja aneh tadi.

"chanyeol sebelum pulang aku ingin makan permen kapas, bolehkah?"

"hm boleh tapi setelah itu kita pulang arra?"

"yeay! Arraseo chanyeolie~"

Mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan permen kapas, tapi hanya baekhyun yang memakannya sementara chanyeol menggenggam erat jari lentik baekhyun.

 **DEG**

Tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada tiga yeoja berdiri didepan mereka. yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, reflek chanyeol dan baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap horror ketiga yeoja yang tengah tersenyum misterius.

"annyeong oppa sudah puas berciuman panas hm?"

 **Chapter 4**

Salah satu yeoja angkat bicara dan menatap pada chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian.

"nuguya? Kami tidak mengerti maksud kalian" ucap chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin, merubah sedikit suaranya agar mereka tidak curiga.

"ck jangan mengelak oppa, kami sudah tahu hubungan kalian rapper exo dan sang lead vocal exo, bagaimana jika hal ini menjadi trending topik dunia. Dua orang anggota Exo yang diduga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertangkap basah bercumbu di dalam sebuah bianglala ditengah kencan mereka. Terdengar mengejutkan bukan? "

Kedua mata chanyeol dan baekhyun membola, terkejut dengan ucapan yeoja didepan mereka ini. Seringai terlihat jelas di bibir tiga yeoja seusia senior high school itu. Baik, baekhyun mulai takut. Mereka akan menyebarkan berita tentang kencannya dan itu pasti akan berpengaruh besar pada citra exo dan mungkin ia dan chanyeol akan dihujat habis-habisan lalu dikucilkan dari masyarakat atau yang lebih parah dideportasi dari negaranya sendiri. Oh baekhyun merinding membayangkan pikirannya yang terakhir.

"oppa jangan khawatir kami tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, kami berjanji hanya kami yang mengetahui hubungan kalian percayalah.. "

"ne, tentu saja termasuk kissing scene tadi hihi.. " sambung yeoja sebelahnya.

"geurae.. Jebal jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. lalu apa yang kalian inginkan? " ucap chanyeol

"kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian hehe" Senyum lebar langsung terpatri diwajah baekhyun dan chanyeol meskipun tidak kelihatan tapi sorot mata mereka menunjukkan kelegaan.

"oppa maukah kau membantuku? Sebenarnya kami ini adalah fujoshi, aku sangat mendukung kalian dan kami adalah hunhan shipper maukah kau memberikan jepit rambutku untuk sehun oppa? kumohon oppa.. "

Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling memandang,tidak menyangka mereka bertemu penggemar mereka lebih tepatnya fujoshi. Rasa ragu mendominasi pikiran dua namja bergender sama itu. Dimenit berikutnya helaan nafas membuat ketiga yeoja itu tersenyum lebar.

"arraseo berikan pada kami, dan... terima kasih sudah mendukung kami, semoga kalian diberkati.. " ucap baekhyun mengambil jepit rambut yeoja itu.

"gomawo oppa, semoga hubungan kalian juga diberkati Tuhan.. Hyunjin-a, Hweji-a kajja kita pulang, oppa kami pulang dulu pai pai" ucap salah satu yeoja itu lalu menarik tangan kedua temannya.

"annyeong oppa.. "

"ne annyeong.. "

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di dorm exo, setelah melepas sepatunya baekhyun berlari mencari sehun yang sedang bermain game dengan kai.

"yakk peluruku habis! Kai menyerahlah kau tak akan menang dariku! "

"enak saja kau saja yang menyerah kau tidak selevel denganku! Yakk jangan curang dasar bodoh! "

"annyeong!.. " ucap baekhyun disamping sehun, bibirnya mengerucut salamnya diabaikan oleh dua orang didepannya.

"yakk siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, bodoh?! Aishh ARGHH! kau Curang kau memakai sniperku! Itu tidak adil dasar sialan! game terkutuk!"

"sehun-a"

"yeayyy hahahaha siapa suruh kau melawanku!"

"kau hanya beruntung blackman biasanya aku yang selalu menang aku hanya sengaja mengalah.. "

"sehun! "

"ck akui saja jika kau kalah kau memang pantas kalah"

"enak saja kau yang seharusnya kalah hitam! "

"Oh Sehun!"

Dua pemuda berbeda kulit itu menoleh kearah baekhyun dengan asap yang sudah mengepul dikepalanya.

"wae hyung? " ucap sehun tanpa dosa.

"yakk dongsaeng sialan aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak menjawabku! "

Keributan itu mengundang member lain melihat apa yang terjadi.

"mianhae hyung aku sedang kesal pada kai, waeyo memanggilku? "

"ah tadi ada fans yang menitipkan ini untukmu." ucap baekhyun seraya menyodorkan jepit rambut yeoja tadi.

Sehun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut. "dia memberiku jepit rambut? Aku bukan yeoja eoh! "

"hei yeoja tadi, mereka adalah fujoshi, mereka mendukung hubunganmu dengan luhan, ia berpikir mungkin kau akan memberikan itu pada luhan."

"m-mwo? Tapi bagaimana mereka tahu luhan hyung adalah kekasihku?"

"entahlah mereka hanya mengatakan itu."

"tunggu tadi kalian bertemu fans fujoshi kalian? " ucap suho, oh ternyata ia sudah pulang dari schedulenya hari ini.

"ne hyung aku dan chanyeol tadinya juga terkejut mereka sudah mengetahui identitas kami. "

"tapi bagiamana mereka bisa tahu bukankah kalian menyamar?" ucap xiumin

"emm i-itu.. k-kami..ka-" ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh chanyeol yang ikut bergabung di ruang tengah.

"mereka tak sengaja melihat kami berciuman hyung. " jawaban santai chanyeol membuat seisi dorm tercengang.

"aish kenapa kau mengatakannya yeol?"

"kalian benar-benar nekat hyung.. "ucap kyungsoo masih setengah menganga tak percaya.

"aku berusaha jujur baek apa yang salah?"

"chanyeol pabbo!" ucap baekhyun seraya menghentakan kakinya.

"hei tidak baik mengatai kekasihmu seperti itu baby.. "

"lalu bagaimana jika hubungan kalian diketahui publik? Lalu bagaimana nasibku dan luhanie.. " ucap sehun.

"tenang saja mereka sudah berjanji pada kami. Kita bisa percaya pada mereka. Ahh kajja kita mandi baek tubuhku berkeringat seharian ini" ditariklah baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

Biarkan mereka melepas lelah dengan mandi bersama. Semua sudah bubar ke tempat semula. Sehun tersenyum melihat benda ditangannya, jepit itu berbentuk bintang berwarna orange. Mungkin ia harus menemui luhan jika ada hari libur.

.

.

.

"jaket apa yang akan kau pakai chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol sedang memilih-milih jaket yang akan ia kenakan di brunei nanti. Ya chanyeol akan berangkat esok hari dan malam ini ia sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya selama di hutan brunei. Ah lebih tepatnya baekhyun yang menyiapkan kebutuhan chanyeol. Calon istri yang baik bukan?

"menurutmu apa yang cocok untuku biru atau merah?"

"emm...aku lebih suka biru."

"oke aku akan membawa ini, apa perlengkapanku sudah selesai baek?"

"ne, aku sudah memasukan kotak kesehatan, obat, vitamin, celana cadangan, jas hujan, waterproof box untuk tempat ponsel, powerbank dan jam tanganmu, air mineral, pisau lipat, gunting, permen, dan besok aku akan membawakanmu bekal jika diperjalanan kau lapar, sabun pembersih wajah, lotion anti nyamuk, pelembab dan terakhir celana, kaos, masker, topi dan sepatumu ada di belakang pintu"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir tebal chanyeol. Ia cukup spechless baekhyun memasukan barang yang akan ia bawa sampai sebanyak itu, bahkan chanyeol tak tahu apakah semua benda itu benar akan ia pakai atau tidak.

"wae? Apa ada yang kurang?"

"woah baek kau... kau seperti menyiapkan kebutuhan suamimu yang akan pergi ke luar kota."

"hehe aku hanya memasukan barang yang ada dalam dipikiranku chanyeol-a."

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Salah tingkah rupanya. Pipi mulusnya sudah terhiasi rona merah samar. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena baekhyun sibuk menutup resleting tas milik chanyeol.

"hey tapi apa tadi kau bilang lotion anti nyamuk dan pelembab? yang benar saja baekhyun."

"yak dihutan itu banyak serangga dan nyamuk kau harus membawa itu dan pelembab akan menjaga agar kulitmu tetap lembab chanyeol, kau tak ingat episode tahun lalu? Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan saat itu."

"hey ini bahkan lebih banyak daripada perlengkapanku tahun lalu baek"

"sudahlah kau diam saja tuan park semua sudah aku siapkan."

"tapi- "

"kau ingin aku membongkar ulang tasmu eoh? "

"a-anniyo aku akan membawanya"

"bagus! istirahatlah yeol.. dan jangan lupa minum vitaminmu. "

"ay yay kapten!" ucap chanyeol sambil memberi tanda hormat pada baekhyun.

"hahaha kau terlihat konyol yeolie."

"kemarilah akan kuberikan hadiah untukmu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyibak poni baekhyun dan mencium kening baekhyun lama. Baekhyun hanya diam memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya dan hawa panas dari keningnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan baekhyun mencengkram erat ujung kaos chanyeol. Sungguh jangtungnya serasa ingin meledak. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari baekhyun, ia dapat melihat jelas pipi dan telinga baekhyun yang kemerahan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"gomawo baekhyun-a.. saranghae."

"na-"

 **'Tok Tok Tok'**

"hey kalian keluarlah manager hyung datang! "

'Chen sialan! ' rutuk baekhyun. Ia kesal.

"hiraukan saja baek lanjutkan ucapanmu."

"ne, nad-"

"yakk kalian dengar aku?! cepatlah keluar manager hyung akan memberitahukan jadwal kita minggu depan! "

Cukup baekhyun sudah sangat kesal kali ini.

"YAKK BISAKAH KAU DIAM! MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KAMAR KU! "

Chen tersentak dan seketika nyalinya menciut menyadari dirinya telah mengganggu kegiatan dua sejoli didalam sana. Ia pun berlalu ke ruang tengah dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru.

"ck dasar pengganggu! "

"haha kau tak perlu segalak itu pada chen chagia. "

"tapi dia sudah memotong ucapanku yeol. Dan secara tak langsung mengganggu moment romantis kita."

"sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita menyusul mereka, kajja."

Semua member sudah berkumpul diruang tengah dan menunggu dengan sabar pengumuman yang akan diutarakan manager mereka.

"aku sudah merevisi ulang jadwal kalian dan ini juga sudah disetujui oleh sajangnim jadi.. Untuk satu minggu kedepan jadwal tak banyak berubah, hanya tak ada live perform onair maupun offair, ini dikarenakan kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa chanyeol akan mengikuti law of the jungle selama lima hari jadi akan kesulitan jika bagian chanyeol kosong ataupun digantikan oleh yang lain." manager membalik halaman selanjutnya yang berisi schedule list.

"kai jadwal pemotretanmu hari selasa dan rabu, untuk jam dan lokasi akan kukonfirmasi lagi dengan fotografer dan produser, Xiumin kau menjadi co-host mendampingi ryeowook super junior di radio rabu 1.00pm, dan baekhyun melanjutkan hari kamis berikutnya menggantikan xiumin dijam yang sama, lay kau bisa kembali ke china beberapa hari untuk mengurus studiomu disana. Sehun jangan lupa untuk melatih vocalmu dengan d.o dua kali dalam seminggu. Diluar jadwal itu latihan seperti biasa dan kau suho ingatkan member dengan jadwal mereka. Arraseo hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Semua bernapas lega setelah manager mereka mengumumkan jadwal mereka selama satu minggu kedepan, mengingat tak banyak kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan jadi mereka bisa bersantai lebih lama.

"hyung q masih ingat kita akan mengadakan fanmeeting dan live perform di mokpo dan itu bertepatan satu hari setelah chanyeol tiba di seoul apa kau tak merevisi bagian itu?" tanya suho pada manager hyung.

Ia hanya merasa harus memastikan saja jika tidak terjadi perubahan pada jadwal itu, maka ia jadi merasa kasihan pada chanyeol. Ia pasti masih lelah setelah berpetualang di hutan, apalagi di luar negara mereka. Manager terlihat kembali membuka halaman demi halaman dan setelah menemukannya ia membaca rentetan kata pada kertas itu dengan serius.

"ah mengenai itu tak ada perubahan, kemarin aku sempat merundingkan hal ini dengan promotor, produser dan wakil CEO dan acara tetap akan dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal. Mian chanyeol aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Setibanya di Korea segaralah istirahat."

"hyung kau tak bisa memperlakukan chanyeol seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa pagi harinya kita akan berlatih dan siangnya kita berangkat kesana, apa kau tak kasihan pada dongsaengmu sendiri?!" ucap baekhyun.

Ia sedikit kesal pada hyungnya yang satu itu. Apa manager hyung tak kasihan pada chanyeol, semua orang disini pasti tahu bagaimana lelahnya chanyeol setelah pulang dari law of the jungle. Baekhyun menatap tajam manager hyungnya itu.

"sudahlah baek lagipula aku senang akan bertemu exo-l mereka pasti merindukanku, mereka pasti khawatir tidak mendapatkan kabarku selama aku di Brunei."

Chanyeol selalu berhasil menjinakan baekhyun yang seolah seperti yeoja sedang pms. Ia menatap baekhyun yang duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya, seakan ia berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa chagi-a~ tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja'. Chanyeol melepaskan kontak mata mereka lebih dulu dan beralih pada manager mereka.

"gwaencanha hyung lakukan yang terbaik untuk kami"

"yeol! "

"hey baekhyun, yang akan melakukan adalah chanyeol lalu mengapa kau yang protes eoh? " Manager memincingkan matanya pada baekhyun, sedangkan anak itu terlihat gusar mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

"a-ak-"

"itu karena chanyeol teman kami, sebenarnya aku juga ingin protes tapi baekhyun sudah mendahuluiku." ucap suho memberi penjelasan.

Huft~ untung suho hyung membantuku. Aku akan mentraktirnya makan di restoran cina besok. Batin baekhyun.

"ne itu benar karena chanyeol teman kami jadi tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya hehe. "

Tawa hambar itu diabaikan manager yang sepertinya sudah tak mencurigai baekhyun lagi. Hanya informasi hubungan gay antar member exo tak diketahui oleh manager mereka. Jika manager mengetahuinya maka sudah dipastikan CEO mereka juga akan mengetahuinya maka member akan dipisahkan dari kamar semula seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat asisten manager mereka memergoki baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang bepegangan tangan didalam van, langsung saja manager merolling ulang kamar member.

Jadi sebisa mungkin member saling membantu untuk menutupi hubungan gay diantara mereka. Jika tidak akan berbahaya bagi mereka selain dipisahkan secara paksa hubungan member lain juga ikut terancam untuk diketahui manager mereka. Dan sebagai leader di Exo suho berusaha mempertahankan hubungan istimewa antar dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"yeol."

"um?"

"jangan tergoda pada siapapun disana, makanlah teratur dan minum vitaminmu, dan.. "

"dan? "

"cepatlah pulang.."

"ah baek kau membuatku tak tega meninggalkanmu pergi, jangan seperti ini baekhyun."

Hangat. Itu yang baekhyun rasakan ketika chanyeol merengkuhnya erat di atas ranjang mereka. Ya mereka baru saja makan malam dan kembali ke kamar untuk pergi tidur. Tapi kehangatan itu masih tak cukup menenangkan hati si mungil yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya semakin gelisah akan hari esok, hari dimana chanyeol akan berangkat ke brunei untuk memulai syuting disana.

"aku mengatakan itu karena aku masih tidak rela kau meninggalkanku lagi selama itu. Kau tidak mengerti."

"aku mengerti baek, hey jangan menangis yeobo.."

"hiks chanyeol.."

Ibu jari chayeol menyeka lembut pipi baekhyun yang sudah basah airmata. Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggang chanyeol, melampiaskan rasa tersiksanya baekhyun menunggu hari esok.

"aku akan selalu menghubungimu selepas syuting. Tenanglah. Dan aku tak akan tergoda siapapun yang akan kutemui. Aku milikmu arrachi? "

"arrachi.. "

"tidurlah baek, jalja chagi-a.."

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun pada dadanya memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu dan kaki kirinya menindih kedua kaki baekhyun, seakan baekhyun adalah guling ternyaman yang pernah ada. Hati chanyeol juga tak tega melihat kekasih mungilnya menangis seperti tadi tapi apa boleh buat ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol yakin setelah kepergiannya ke brunei baekhyun akan lebih sering menangis dan sensitif.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan penampilan dan tasnya hanya satu yang belum ia lakukan, berpamitan dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"chanyeol jaga kesehatanmu dan kembalilah dengan selamat."

"ne gomawo suho hyung."

Chanyeol dan suho saling berpelukan. Chanyeol memeluk satu persatu member dan dihadiahi dengan rentetan nasehat yang chanyeol sendiri sudah terlalu kenyang dengan itu. Tapi ia harus tetap menghargai perhatian member padanya, karena ia tahu para member sangat menyayanginya.

"hati-hati disana hyung jangan sampai terluka jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap kai seraya memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"ne tentu saja kai, gomawoyo. "

Chanyeol beralih pada kyungsoo disamping kai yang juga ingin memeluk hyung happy virus exo.

"jaga kesehatanmu hyung, cepatlah kembali kami akan merindukanmu."

"ne gomawo kyungsoo, aku juga akan merindukan kalian. Kyung kupercayakan baekhyun padamu. "

"tentu hyung kau bisa percaya padaku."

"gomawo sampai jumpa. "

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya disaat manager masuk dan memberitahu ia akan segara berangkat ke incheon sekarang.

"chanyeol apa kau sudah selesai berpamitan? Kita harua berangkat sekarang. " ucap manager hyung

"beri aku lima menit lagi hyung."

"arraseo, aku tunggu di mobil. "

"ne aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah manager keluar chanyeol kembali ke kamar, ingin berpamitan pada kekasihnya. Sejak bangun pagi baekhyun tak ingin keluar kamar dan lebih memilih bergelung kembali dengan selimutnya. Sungguh Chanyeol tak tega melihat baekhyun-nya seceria biasanya.

"baek.. "

"um.. "

"bangunlah baek aku ingin berpamitan padamu. "

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya, ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri didepan chanyeol.

Sontak chanyeol membelalakan matanya melihat mata baekhyunnya yang sudah membengkak dengan pipi yang basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Baekhyun tak berani menatap chanyeol, ia mengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"b-baek.. "

"um.. "

"jebal jangan seperti ini.. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sesak baek.. "

"..."

"katakan sesuatu baek. "

"aku tak ingin kau pergi.. "

"kita sudah membahas ini yeobo, mengertilah.. Aku berjanji akan segera pulang dan selalu memberimu kabar, jadi kumohon jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. "

Chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu dan mengunci tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Jari chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengusap pipi baekhyun.

"aku berusaha tenang tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu menangis yeol.. "

Tangan chanyeol beralih memeluk erat baekhyun. Membenamkan wajah baekhyun ke dadanya dan seraya membisikan kata-kata penenang tepat didepan telinga baekhyun.

"semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah padaku, setelah aku kembali kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, pergi berkencan kemanapun kau mau, apapun itu asalkan kau buat dirimu senyaman mungkin selama aku tak bersamamu. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis baek jadi berhentilah menangis dan lakukan kegiatan apa saja yang bisa membuat pikiranmu tentangku teralihkan."

"arraseo aku akan mencoba lagi yeol."

"bagus. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk hidup dengan baik selama aku tak disampingmu, yaksok? "

"yaksok."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik menikmati irama denyut jantung masing-masing yang begitu cepat. Sampai tiba waktunya chanyeol harus berangkat ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"saranghae baekhyun.. "

 **CHU~**

Kecupan dalam itu diakhiri dengan gumaman baekhyun.

"mphh nado saranghae mpph chanyeolh.. "

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan chanyeol sempat mengecup singkat kening baekhyun dan berjalan ke pintu kamar mereka. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu ia menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyum terbaik pada baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis kekasihnya. Setelah itu chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **'Tes'**

Tetesan airmata pun jatuh mengenai lantai kamar. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

TBC..

gomawo yang udah review, follow dan telah memfavoritkan ff nista ini!

maaf author kelamaan update, silahkan lempar author ke chanyeol, eh?

mungkin satu/dua chapter lagi bakalan author akhiri, 'hiks' tapi auhtor udah ada konsep buat ff baru yang author gak jamin kalian gak bakalan muntah kalo baca,

dan tentunya berated M. #haha tawa nista!

sekian dari author tetap dukung CHANBAEK!

annyeong readers~

salam CBHS~


	5. I Want Chanyeol Chapter 5 END

**I Want Chanyeol by ParkBaek267**

 **Main cast: Chanbaek**

 **Other cast: Exo member**

 **Genre: Tidak tahu?**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! mian jika ff kurang bagus maklum author amatir,ini ff pertama author^^**

 **Semoga reader suka.. gomawo :)**

 **Summary: Park Chanyeol kembali membintangi variety show Law of The Jungle selama 5 hari, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dorm dengan para member. Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun selama chanyeol tidak disampingnya?**

 **Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan.**

.

Saya sarankan untuk menonton The Law of Jungle in Brunei "The Last Hunter" biar feelnya dapet dan bisa nyambung tapi author gak maksa xD Oke happy reading!

* * *

 **Review Chapter 4**

"saranghae baekhyun.. "

CHU~

Kecupan dalam itu diakhiri dengan gumaman baekhyun.

"mphh nado saranghae mpph chanyeolh.. "

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan chanyeol sempat mengecup singkat kening baekhyun dan berjalan ke pintu kamar mereka. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu ia menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh kekasihnya. Setelahnya chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **'Tes'**

Tetesan airmata pun jatuh mengenai lantai kamar. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 END**

 **DAY 1**

Didalam van chanyeol menatap kosong keluar jendela, ia tak tertarik pada pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang lumayan renggang siang itu.

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan semua member? Kulihat tadi tak ada baekhyun di ruang tengah." ucap manager hyung disamping jok duduknya.

"Sudah hyung, baekhyun masih tertidur di kamarnya tapi aku sudah berpamitan dengannya tadi malam. "

"baguslah, kuperhatikan wajahnya sedikit pucat kemarin malam, sepertinya ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"ne mungkin saja hyung. "

Ya chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu terlihat tak sehat belakangan ini.

.

.

Sesampainya di incheon rombongan crew law of the jungle memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Brunei. Chanyeol gusar di tempat duduknya. Jujur saja hati dan pikirannya masih tertinggal di kamarnya. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan baekhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menanyakan keadaan baekhyun pada kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk mengajak baekhyun beraktivitas bersamanya dan Kyungsoo mengatakan ia akan membuat strawberry cake bersama baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun pov**

Seperginya chanyeol aku tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang. Ah mungkin sehun dan kai mau bermain game denganku. Kulihat jongin tengah menonton tv, bukan. Bukan acara tv yang ia tonton lebih tepatnya adegan film yang terputar di layar datar itu. Aku mendudukan diriku disampingnya, sedikit heran kenapa ia hanya berdua dengan sehun, kemana kyungsoo yang selalu ia tempeli? Sudahlah mungkin kyungsoo sedang sibuk dan aku tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan kemana perginya member yang lain.

"hey jongin ayo kita bermain game!"

"hehe mian hyung aku masih ingin menonton film ini kau ajak saja maknae bermain denganmu. " ucap jongin dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Huft dasar kai! Lebih baik aku mengajak sehun saja. Kulihat sehun berada di balkon membaca sebuah komik. Oh itu adalah komik kiriman luhan hyung, disampingnya juga ada beberapa komik yang masih terbungkus plastik.

"Sehuna~ apa kau sibuk? "

"hm waeyo hyung? " jawabnya seadanya. Ck menyebalkan sekali dongsaengnya satu ini.

"ayo kita bermain game sehun"

"shirreo! aku sedang membaca komik hyung. Kau tau ini adalah komik pemberian luhan hyung, aku sudah menantikan komik ini datang dan aku ingin membacanya sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu aku hyung. "

"aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau menunda membacanya? Aku tak punya teman bermain. Member lain pergi entah kemana, aku kesepian sekarang dan kau tak mau bermain denganku?! "

"mian hyung, kau bisa meng-"

"baek hyung apa kau mau membantuku membuat cake? Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku."  
Entah datang darimana kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakangku. Langsung saja aku menyeret lengannya menuju dapur.

"kajja kyungsoo kita tinggalkan sehun bersama pacar barunya!" sinisku. Biar saja, itu salah sehun, salahnya mengabaikan hyungnya yang tampan ini. Kami, maksudku aku dan kyungsoo tengah mengamati kerja mesin pencampur adonan. Ah aku punya ide!

"yakk hyung jangan menjahiliku eoh! Aish..rasakan ini! "

"haha lihat wajahmu kyung, penuh mentega! ahahaha"

"aish aku harus mencuci wajahku. Hyung tolong tunggui adonan ini eoh, jika sudah mengembang kau bisa mematikan mixernya. "

"arraseo, mianhae kyungie~" Kyungsoo berlalu ke kamarnya berniat mencuci wajah tentu saja. Getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatianku dari adonan cake. Ternyata pesan dari chanyeol.

 ***Baekhyun pov end**

Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia memasuki dapur dan mendengar suara kekehan dari seseorang. Mata kyungsoo membulat ia kemudian mematikan mesin mixer.

"yak hyung kenapa kau mengabaikan adonannya eoh? Aish untung saja tidak sampai kemana-mana, kita harus segera memasukannya ke dalam oven. "

"eoh? Hehe mian kyung, aku lupa, berikan padaku, aku yang akan mencetaknya."

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri. "

"aku bertukar pesan dengan chanyeol, ia tak berhenti membuatku tertawa kyung, kau ingin mendengar leluconnya? "

"shirreo, lebih baik kau cepat mencetak adonan itu dan aku akan menyiapkan topping untuk cakenya."

"arraseo, aku ingin strawberry kyung! "

"kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas hyung." Pintu kulkas dibuka oleh baekhyun, matanya berbinar-binar melihat satu mangkuk besar penuh straberry, dua kotak strawberry cream, dan batangan coklat Belgia yang tentu saja rasa strawberry dan coklat. Uh rasanya ia ingin memakan semuanya sekaligus.

"hei strawberry datanglah padaku~ "

"hyung apa kau bisa melelehkan cokl- Yak jangan dihabiskan hyung!"

"hehe aku tak tahan kyung, mereka seolah memanggilku untuk memakan mereka, jadi ya sudah kumakan saja. "

"aish aku saja yang memotong strawberrynya, hyung yang melelehkan coklat itu. Dan hyung jangan coba-coba memakan coklatnya juga."

"siap kapten! " Mereka sudah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Bunyi bell dari oven terdengar di telinga dua pria manis di dapur itu. Dengan sigap kyungsoo mengambil sarung tangan dan mengeluarkan cetakan dari oven. Cake panas itu kyungsoo letakan diatas piring datar. Ia menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah serius mengaduk coklat cair diatas kompor.

"hyung cakenya sudah matang, kajja kita hias sekarang!" baekhyun bersorak riang menganggapi ucapan kyungsoo. Cake yang baekhyun dan kyungsoo buat sudah jadi. Cake itu dilapisi coklat strawberry, tak lupa diatasnya penuh dengan cream dan potongan buah strawberry. Disisi melingkar pada cake tertulis 'Chanyeol Baekhyun' siapa lagi yang menulisnya selain baekhyun.

"aku membuat ini untuk chanyeol, semoga ia menyukainya."

"aigoo.. baek hyung kau tau bukan jika chanyeol hyung tidak akan memakan cake ini. Untuk apa kau mendedikasikan cake ini untuknya? "

"meskipun ia tidak memakannya setidaknya ia bisa melihat gambarnya. Pasti ia terkejut aku bisa membuat cake. "

"dengan bantuanku. Ingat itu. "

"arra arra dengan bantuanmu. "

 **'click'**

Foto cake berhasil ia dapatkan, sekarang baekhyun mengirim foto itu pada chanyeol.

 _'apa kau suka cake ini? Aku yang membuatnya, dengan bantuan kyungsoo tentu saja kkkk'_

Terkirim!

Senyum ceria menghiasi wajah baekhyun. Ia beralih pada cake dihadapannya. Mengambil salah satu potongan buah strawberry yang tersisa kemudian melahapnya.

"kajja kita bawa ini ke ruang makan hyung. "

"kajja~"

**Soundtrack EXO - MY ANSWER**

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu sore hari, saat ini member exo sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke gedung SM untuk latihan vocal rutin mereka. Sesampainya mereka di ruang latihan sudah ada grand piano dan pelatih vocal yang akan menemani mereka berlatih. Latian berjalan dengan lancar, semua member tampak menghayati dan berlatih dengan sungguh-sunguh, sang pelatih pun memuji keindahan vocal yang mereka lantunkan. Hingga tiba saatnya untuk ballad song yang akan dibawakan oleh beberapa member.

Sekarang giliran baekhyun, suho dan kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu My Answer. Alunan lembut piano yang baekhyun mainkan mengiringi suara ketiganya, bait pertama dan kedua dapat dibawakan dengan baik oleh baekhyun, suho dan kyungsoo.

 _The answer is you (That is you)_

 _My answer is you (Only you)_  
 _Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

 _Gidaryeossdan mal hanmadi na haji moshae sseugo jiune_

 _Neoui harul gunggeumhae haneun ge naui haruui jeonbuingeol_

Onyx hitam milik baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca tak ada yang tau apa yang dipikirkan pria manis itu tapi member yakin itu pasti berhubungan dengan chanyeol. Lain halnya dengan manajer dan pelatih, mereka menatap bangga baekhyun yang begitu menghayati lagu sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _Gidarilge you you you mam yeoreojwo you you~_

 _Nado nae mam eojjeol suga eopseo_

 _You are my everything Yeongwonhalge My love~_

Hidung dan telinga baekhyun sudah memerah menahan tangis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar. Suaranyapun ikut bergetar melantunkan lirik bagiannya

 _(Oh I'm nothing)_  
 _tteonajima geunyang ne gyeoteman issge haejwo ~_

 **'Tes'**

Runtuh sudah pertahananya, ia sangat merindukan chanyeolnya dan lagu ini seperti melukiskan perasaanya saat ini.

 _'jangan pergi, biarkan aku berdiri di sampingmu~'_

 _amuri saenggakhaedo (Oh it's you)_  
 _nan neoraseo.._

 _It's you.._

 _It's you..._

 **'Tes' 'Tes'**

"hiks.." lirik terakhir ditutup dengan isakan baekhyun yang semakin keras. Tetesan air matanya membasahi tuts piano. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan masih memegang tuts piano di depannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Baek setelah ini istirahatlah, cuci mukamu dan kau harus tetap semangat." ucap suho seraya mengambil alih mic dari hadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin wastafel toilet.

"chanyeol..a-aku hiks merindukanmu.." suaranya sedikit sera, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan pipi penuh jejak airmata, hidung dan telinga yang merah, kantung matanya pun terlihat sedikit bengkak.

 **'Ceklek'**

Seseorang memasuki toilet dan langsung merengkuh tubuh yang hampir sama mungil dengannya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah baek, chanyeol pasti juga merindukanmu, dia akan segera kembali, tenanglah.."

"aku merindukannya, aku ingin menyusulnya hyung.."

"kau tak bisa melakukan itu bee, bersabarlah, kami semua ada untukmu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir sendirian."

"ne, kau benar xiumin hyung, aku bersama kalian, aku memang terlalu cengeng."

Seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah xiumin masih mengelus pelan bahu sahabatnya. Tadi ia sengaja ijin ke toilet dengan alasan buang air. Jujur saja xiumin khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya ini, paling tidak baekhyun sudah tidak menangis. Ia tidak peduli bajunya basah sekalipun karena air mata baekhyun. Asalkan baekhyun tenang.

Di tempat lain

 _'sial! no signal! bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi baekhyun jika seperti ini eoh?!'_ umpat chanyeol dalam hati, ia hanya tak habis pikir saat ini ia tengah berada di airport brunei tapi tak ada jaringan yang tersambung dengan ponselnya, bahkan ia sudah meminjam ponsel milik crew lain tapi sama saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan baekhyun. Masih dengan kesabarannya chanyeol tetap berusaha menghubungi baekhyun. Semua crew dan last huters harus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Punan di tengah hutan menggunakan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh crew The Law of jungle.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, sampailah mereka di jalan setapak yang diputus oleh sebuah sungai berwarna merah. Para crew dan artis mulai turun dari mobil dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Banyak hal-hal baru yang mereka lihat disana, yang banyak menyita perhatian mereka adalah sungai yang memotong jalan menuju desa Punan, pasalnya warna sungai itu berbeda dari kebanyakan sungai yang pernah mereka lihat. Warna sungai itu merah kecoklatan, dengan tanah tepi sungai yang putih kemerahan membuat sungai itu begitu mencolok dari keadaan alam sekitarnya.

Pengambilan scene sudah dimulai sejak tadi dan saat ini chanyeol mulai menikmati syutingnya, meskipun tidak menyangkal bahwa ia masih memikirkan baekhyun disetiap kegiatannya ia harus tetap profesional. Mungkin nanti ia bisa menghubungi baekhyun lagi.

 _'baiklah aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang dengan bangga. Tunggu aku baek, fighting!'_ ucapnya dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hari telah berganti malam, crew dan last hunter yang lainpun mulai bersiap tidur, chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mencari tempat yang tidak tertangkap kamera. Ponselnya sudah terhubung dengan jaringan, sebelumnya ia meminta seorang crew untuk men-setting ponselnya.

 _'yeoboseyo'_

"yeoboseyo sehun. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Ya chanyeol menelpon sehun, alasanya ia tak ingin menelpon baekhyun langsung adalah ia akan semakin merindukan baekhyun dan berakhir nekat pulang kembali ke seoul lalu memeluk kekasihnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya jadi ia mengorbankan perasaan hampanya untuk sementara. Dan alasan lain karena ia tahu pada jam seperti ini sehun tengah bertelpon ria dengan luhan, mengerjai dongsaengnya sedikit tak apa.

 _'belum, sebenarnya aku akan menelpon luhan hyung tapi malah kau yang menelponku! Tapi bagaimana kabarmu hyung?'_

"yak aku menelponmu karena aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Lagipula kau sudah setiap hari menelpon luhan hyung, jadi jawab pertanyaanku sekarang, bagai-"

 _'baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja, ia sudah tidur dengan kyungsoo hyung. Tadi saat latihan vocal ia sempat menangis diakhir lagu tapi ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?'_ ucapan chanyeol dipotong sehun karena tanpa chanyeol bertanya ia sudah tahu niat hyungnya itu ingin mengetahui kabar baekhyun.

"aigoo baekhyunie.. eoh apa ia tak ingin menghubungiku? terakhir kali kami berkirim pesan ketika ia makan cake."

 _'kurasa ia sangat ingin menghubungimu, tapi baekhyun hyung berpikir tidak ingin mengganggumu dan membuatnya semakin merindukanmu. Kau tahu sejak kau berangkat baekhyun hyung bertambah cerewet, ia lebih suka merengek dan mudah menangis, membuat kami repot menenangkannya.'_

"yak kau sebagai dongsaeng harus tulus mengurus hyungmu, aku hanya menitipkan baekhyun sementara pada kalian jadi kau bersikap baiklah pada baekhyun jika tak ingin kuadukan pada luhan hyung jika saat trainee kau penah berniat mengintipnya berganti celana!"

 _'yakk hyung! apa-apaan itu eoh?! kau tidak bisa mengancamku kau tidak punya bukti. Luhan hyung tidak akan mempercayaimu.'_

"aku masih memiliki rekaman videonya, aku bisa mengirimnya sekarang jika kau tidak menurut padaku."

 _'shit! kalian ini benar-benar pasangan yang menyebalkan! lihat saja jika kau kembali aku akan menghapusnya dengan tanganku sendiri.'_

"coba saja, ah satu lagi aku tak hanya tahu rahasiamu yang ini, tapi aku masih memiliki bukti rahasiamu yang lain jadi jangan macam-macam denganku dan baekhyun!"

 _'aish hyung kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!'_

"sudahlah aku harus masuk scene lagi, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu sehun, annyeong~"

 _'ne, kau juga. Annyeong.'_

 _._

 _._

 **DAY 2**

Hari ini hanya jongin yang melakukan kegiatan individunya, pemotretan untuk salah satu brand majalah terkenal, mungkin akan selesai malam hari. Kita tinggalkan jongin.  
Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik setelah bangun pagi, tadi malam ia tidur dengan kyungsoo di kamarnya dan jongin pun mengalah lalu pindah kamar tidur bersama sehun untuk sementara, kenapa tidak ke kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun? karena baekhyun tidak mengijinkan siapapun duduk, tidur ataupun menyentuh ranjangnya dengan chanyeol, hanya ia dan chanyeol yang boleh. Oke ini berlebihan tapi jongin mengerti keadaan hyungnya pasca ditinggal kekasih tingginya dan lagipula ia sudah lelah untuk berdebat dimana ia akan tidur. Sehun mengijinkan jongin satu kamar dengannya. Jika kalian bertanya apa jongin tahu chanyeol sempat menelpon sehun jawabannya adalah ya, bahkan ia mendengar semuanya dan berakhir terbahak-bahak setelah sehun menutup panggilannya.

Semua member tengah menonton film saat ini, kecuali chanyeol, kai dan lay karena ia sudah berangkat ke china. Film animasi, ini lebih baik daripada drama yang akan membuat salah satu diantara mereka sedih.

"lihat kepalanya membentur tiang hahaha!"

"ne! uh itu pasti sakit hahaha!"

"hahaha aku merasa kasihan padanya!"

"hahahaha perutku sampai sakit hahaha!" Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan, tawa chen lah yang paling keras dan ia tertawa seraya berguling-guling di lantai bahkan ia tak mempedulikan cemilan yang sudah berserakan dimana-mana bahkan ada potongan keripik yang terdampar di depan kamar-kamar, kaleng soda yang sebagian kosong dibiarkan terlantar di lantai, bantal-bantal sofapun sudah tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

"hahaha yak pelankan suaramu chen!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruangan itu lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Astaga.  
Sementara kyungsoo terus merutuki kekonyolan teman-temannya yang menyerupai orang tak waras. Ia memang tertawa tapi tidak sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

.

Chanyeol bangun pukul enam pagi, suara ayam yang berkokok membuat paginya terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah ia mencerna situasi yang ada dan menyadari kamera menyala ia langsung memakai kembali jaketnya. Tidurnya kurang nyenyak kali ini terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah. Chanyeol 'sedikit' ah SANGAT terganggu dengan dengkuran mino, karena ia tidur tepat disebelah mino dengan tubuh mino yang meringkuk menghadapnya otomatis dengkuran itu terdengar jelas dan keras di telinga chanyeol.

Satu persatu last hunter bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Semua mulai bersiap dan membersihkan diri. Ketika semua sudah hampir selesai dengan urusan tasnya barulah mino terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut karena semua orang pergi entah kemana hanya Sam dan Byungman yang berada di sekitarnya.  
Crew dan Last hunters sudah pergi meninggalkan desa setelah berpamitan dengan kepala desa disana tentu saja. Mereka tiba di tepi sungai yang sudah ditentukan. Melihat yang lain masih terpesona dengan warna sungai yang berwarna merah, chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk berselca di tepi sungai. Chanyeol tahu fansnya pasti mengkhawatirkannya jadi ia akan mengunggahnya nanti atau besok. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain ponsel terlalu lama.

Tiba di tengah hutan sebagian last hunter mencari kayu dan daun untuk tempat mereka tidur. Chanyeol ikut membantu mengikat beberapa kayu untuk disatukan. Ia juga ditemani dua orang last hunter lain. Ditengah fokusnya seorang host bertanya padanya siapa member exo yang dapat hidup di hutan belantara dengan baik? dengan refleks chanyeol langsung menjawab _'baekhyun'_ saat ditanya pendapatnya, ia terdiam sedikit lama untuk berpikir dan..

"ia sangat mudah beradaptasi"

"kekuatan super apa yang baekhyun miliki?"

Dengan bangga chanyeol menjawab "ia memiliki kekuatan atas cahaya" "jadi kita tidak memerlukan lampu" entahlah ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hanya nama baekhyun yang terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkin karena ia sangat merindukan lelaki mungil itu. Dan ia merasa sedikit konyol dengan jawaban terakhirnya. Tapi sudahlah toh mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Teriknya matahari dapat dirasakan begitu panas oleh chanyeol dan last hunter lain. Sehingga setiap orang harus menggunakan sun block untuk melindungi kulit mereka dari sinar matahari. Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk memancing di sungai. Ditengah perjalanan chanyeol sempat mengunggah foto yang kemarin ia dapatkan. Sedikit memberi kejutan untuk fansnya yang membanjiri akun sns-nya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kekhawatiran mereka. Chanyeol berharap dengan foto ini dapat mengobati rasa khawatir fansnya.

Sudut bibir chanyeol terangkat ke atas ketika membaca komentar para fansnya yang kembali menyerbu postingan terbarunya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Itu dari baekhyun!

 _'Aku sudah menduga kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak tidur nyenyak karena tidak ada aku disana haha!'_

 _'Ne, dan aku harus bersabar karena masih ada malam-malam selanjutnya yang tak bisa membuatku tidur dengan nyenyak. Begitu aku kembali hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah tidur. Apa kau bersedia menjadi gulingku manis?'_

 _'Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi gulingmu chanyeol. Jaga dirimu dan kembalilah dengan banyak cerita hihi'_

 _'tentu, kau juga harus tetap bersemangat selama aku pergi. Saranghae baekhyun.'_

 _'Nado.. saranghae chanyeol'_

Kiriman pesan singkat itu berakhir. Sekarang chanyeol menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan syuting ini. Sehingga ia bisa kembali ke dorm dan tidur memeluk 'guling' kesayangannya. Tanpa diketahui chanyeol, saat ini baekhyun tengah tersenyum memandang postingan foto chanyeol dan daftar percakapan mereka barusan. Mengabaikan teman-temanya yang sibuk tertawa akibat film yang mereka tonton.

.

Malam mereka masih menonton film, bahkan tiga film animasi sudah mereka tonton, tapi mereka sangat terhibur dengan film-film itu, tidak masalah jika itu animasi ataupun tidak. Beberapa member masuk ke kamar untuk mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan sisanya masih setia menonton film bagian akhir. Xiumin keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintruksikan sehun, chen, suho dan baekhyun untuk membersihkan kekacuan di ruang tengah, lalu ia dan kyungsoo yang akan memasak. Sebenarnya kyungsoo yang memegang kendali dapur, ia hanya membantu memotong bahan makanan, mencuci sayur dan mengambilkan bahan makanan yang diperlukan kyungsoo. Setelah makan malam mereka akan berlatih di gedung SM, dan kai akan langsung menyusul kesana jika jadwalnya telah usai.

"aish banyak sekali eoh.. yakk hyung kau juga harus bersihkan itu! bantu aku merapikan semua kekacauan ini!" ucap sehun pada baekhyun yang tengah memakan coklat seraya bersandar santai pada pintu kamarnya yang menghadap ruang tengah.

"kau tidak lihat aku juga sedang sibuk, kau punya dua tangan apa gunanya itu jika kau terus mengeluh." ucap baekhyun masih sama dengan posisinya tadi.

"kau juga punya dua tangan kenapa kau tidak membantu kami, bersihkan keripik-keripik itu dan berhentilah bersantai eoh!" ucap chen tak jauh dari tempat baekhyun berdiri.

"yak aku sudah merapikan bantal dan membuang kantung sampah tadi. kalian saja yang tidak menghargai bantuanku!" mood yang tadinya baik menjadi sedikit buruk. Geram, baekhyun membalas tak kalah ngotot dari chen.

"kalian ada apa eoh?! jangan berteriak! cepat selesaikan itu dan baekhyun kau bantu aku dan kyungsoo menyajikan makanan." untunglah xiumin datang dan langsung menyeret baekhyun yang masih mengumpati sehun dan chen. Jika tidak sudah pasti baekhyun dan chen akan saling adu vocal, jika tidak dipisahkan akan berakibat buruk untuk kaca jendela yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Suho yang tengah merapikan dvd player berserta CDnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Menyabarkan diri sendiri.

.

Malam ini tidak berbeda dari malam kemarin hanya saja kali ini baekhyun berlatih dengan kelewat semangat. Para member pun dibuat heran dengan tingkah pria berline 92 itu. Dan mereka hanya bisa diam tak ingin mengganggu mood baekhyun yang sedang baik. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini daripada malam kemarin saat baekhyun menangis? Sangat menyedihkan.  
Jongin memasuki ruang latihan dan langsung bergabung dengan formasi. Ia terlihat bingung melihat salah satu hyungnya menari dengan sangat bersemangat.

"woah apa postingan chanyeol hyung membuatmu bersemangat hyung?" tanya jongin pada baekhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya selesai menari. Dan pertannyaan itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan melotot ke arah kai. Jelas saja karena selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menyinggung nama chanyeol semenjak kepergiannya. Mereka khawatir jika sedikit saja menyinggung tentang chanyeol maka baekhyun akan teringat kepergian chanyeol dan kembali menangis.

"ne, kupikir ia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik saat memposting foto itu." kini semua mata mengarah pada baekhyun dengan tanda tanya.  
"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tambah baekhyun

"apa kalian tidak tahu postingan terbaru chanyeol hyung? Tadi di lokasi crew membicarakan postingan chanyeol hyung. Ku kira kalian sudah tahu." ucap kai

"seharian ini kami menonton film, membersihkan dorm dan makan sepuasnya. Kami belum sempat melihat akun sns kami." ucap sehun.

"jadi apa kau juga berkirim pesan dengan chanyeol, baek?" tebak kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

"ne! ia bilang jika ia pulang ia akan tidur dengan memeluk gulingnya!" balas baekhyun seraya melompat-lompat seperti kelinci eh?.

"dan guling itu adalah kau." ucap sehun menanggapi ocehan baekhyun.

"tepat!" baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas acungan ibu jari baekhyun. Semua yang ada disana ikut tersenyum dengan perubahan baik dari baekhyun. Tapi satu yang membuat mereka merutuki seseorang yang tengah berkacak pinggang di samping pintu masuk. Manajer mereka.

"yakk apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Cepat selesaikan latihan kalian!"

"ne hyung~"

.

 **Day 3**

Pagi ini chanyeol bangun dengan wajah tak beda jauh dari pagi kemarin, ia masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tidur beralaskan kayu yang disusun untuk tempat tidur. jadi tidak heran rasanya sangat sakit bila kau tidur diatasnya semalaman.

"ah aku dalam kesakitan yang hebat. Annyeong. Tubuhku terasa begitu sakit sekali" suaranya serak menandakan ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Di tengah ia mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang berterbangan, seorang last hunter menyuruhnya untuk menangkap babi hutan. 'Ah bagus! tugas datang disaat punggungku serasa akan patah' batinnya.

Akhirnya chanyeol mencari sesuatu di hutan untuk dimakan. Biasanya dipagi hari ia pasti disuguhi menu sarapan dimeja makan sehingga ia tidak akan kelaparan. Tapi kali ini ia harus mencarinya sendiri. _'huh merepotkan!'_. Chanyeol sedikit kesal sejak tadi ia dan Sam terus saja berjalan tanpa menemukan apapun.

 _'bagaimana mereka bisa berjalan kesini jika tidak ada apapun disini?!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

 _'ah aku kehabisan tenaga'_ umpatnya lagi.

Ia terus merutuk, sesaat ia hampir tersengat lebah karena kecerobohannya tapi chanyeol malah merutuki lebah itu dalam hatinya. Saat ia ditanyai apakah ia sedang marah oleh seorang crew, chanyeol menapiknya dan mengatakan "Tidak, aku begitu senang." namun jika diteliti, wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan pada kegiatan paginya ini. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat memancing siang di hari kedua, dan juga saat membuat api, chanyeol akan tetap mengatakan bahwa ia senang dengan semua moment ini meskipun dalam hati merutuki keadaan yang tidak berpihak padanya.

Ditengah perburuannya hujan mengguyur tanah brunei lumayan deras. Mereka segera kembali ke rumah sementaranya untuk mengamankan tas bawaannya. Dan ketika chanyeol sampai disana ia segera memakai jas tujan dan melindungi tas-tas berharganya.

.

Di dorm siang ini sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara tv menyala yang ditonton oleh kyungsoo dan suho. Kai sedang menjalani pemotretan untuk hari kedua dan xiumin menjadi co-host di sebuah stasiun radio. Sedangkan baekhyun ia pergi ke supermarket bersama chen dan sehun untuk membeli bahan makanan hari ini tentunya ditemani juga oleh manajer mereka yang mengikuti agak jauh di belakang mereka bertiga. Lengkap dengan penyamaran ditubuh mereka.

"aish dimana kita menemukan bawang eoh?! aku sudah lelah berjalan selama berjam-jam." ucap chen entah pada siapa.

"jika aku tau kita pasti sudah berada di kasir sekarang. Jadi berhentilah mengoceh sebelum mulutmu kusumpal dengan selada ini!" sudah jelas siapa yang berkata seperti itu. Ya Byun Baekhyun!. Sehun hanya menatap datar kedua hyungnya yang paling sering adu mulut itu. 'Seperti biasa' pikirnya.

"sebelum kau melakukannya aku dulu yang akan melemparimu dengan semua barang belanjaan kita!" ucap chen tak kalah sewot dari baekhyun.

"yakk kau akan membuat kekacauan ditempat ini!"

"aku tidak peduli, kau dulu yang memulai."

"tapi kau yang membuatku kesal!"

"aku lebih kesal, kau tahu aku sudah berjalan mengelilingi supermarket ini tapi sudah tiga puluh menit kita tidak mendapatkan barang terakhir yang kita cari! kakiku pegal kau tahu!"

"kau pikir kau saja yang lelah? lihatlah aku juga pegal tapi aku tidak mengeluh sepertimu eoh!"

"aish hyung bisakah kalian diam?! jangan membuat keributan disini! lihatlah manajer hyung memperhatikan kalian!"

"chen yang mulai! jangan menyalahkanku sehun!"

"mwo?! kau yang salah byunbaek!"

"cih! " akhirnya sehun memilih meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang masih bersiteru, juga membawa trolli belanjaan mereka. Sehun bertanya pada salah satu pegawai supermarket letak bawang berada.

"permisi, bisakah saya bertanya?"

"oh tentu tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" pegawai itu tidak menyadari bahwa pria didepannya adalah seorang idol terkenal, jadi ia tetap bersikap sewajarnya terhadap pelanggan.

"bisakah kau tunjukan dimana letak bawang?"

"ne, silahkan ikut saya tuan." Sehun berjalan sambil mendorong trolli mengikuti pegawai wanita didepannya. Baekhyun dan chen sudah tidak saling memaki, mereka memilih mengikuti sehun dibelakang seraya mengotak-atik ponsel atau mengedarkan pandangannya pada benda-benda disekitar mereka.

"Maafkan kami tuan, bahan ini baru saja datang dari produsen sehingga menyulitkan pencarian belanja anda. Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf." ucap pegawai itu sedikit membungkuk pada sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantu saya."

"Dengan senang hati tuan. Silahkan melanjutkan acara berbelanja anda." Ucapan pegawai itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sehun. Mereka pun menuju kasir dan segera membayar belanjaan mereka. Keluar dari supermarket baekhyun chen dan sehun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka sejenak di starbucks tepat di seberang supermarket. Tadinya manajer mereka bergabung untuk menikmati coffee bersama tapi karena suatu urusan penting ia meninggalkan ketiga anak asuhanya disana.

"akhirnya orang tua itu pergi juga, kupikir ia akan terus mengekori kita seperti anak angsa." ucap chen seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa cafe.

"ne, manajer hyung membuatku tertekan. Sehun apa kau mau mencoba ice creamku?" baekhyun menyahut dengan menjilati cone ice cream di tangannya.

"tidak, terima kasih hyung." sehun hanya menatap tanpa minat ice cream milik hyungnya.

"cih kau tidak asik!"

Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan ringan, dari yang lumayan penting sampai pada hal yang tidak penting sekali. Sesekali chen mencibir sehun yang hanya menanggapi seadanya. Maklum saja sehun sudah malas menanggapi ocehan hyung-hyungnya yang menurutnya tidak bermutu sama sekali. *poor sehun*.  
Sampailah ketiga idol pria itu di dorm mereka. Sesampainya baekhyun di kamarnya ia memilih tidur sambil menunggu masakan kyungsoo, biarlah ia tidak membantu, ia lelah setelah mengelilingi supermarket yang terelampau luas itu selama berjam-jam.

.

Malam telah tiba, chanyeol dan last hunter lain sudah berada di penginapan sementara mereka. Disana terdapat sebuah ember yang menampung seekor terrapin dan kura-kura. Mereka bermaksud untuk memeliharanya selama tinggal di hutan. Makan malam dilewati dengan cerita masing-masing last hunter dan juga disertai kejutan-kejutan yang membuat beberapa artis shock. Selesai makan malam merekapun bersiap tidur. Seperti biasanya chanyeol berniat menelpon sehun meminta laporan tentang keadaan baekhyun.

 _'yeoboseyo'_

"annyeong sehun-ie"

 _'kau menggangguku lagi hyung. Cepat katakan keperluanmu aku sangat mengantuk sekarang!'_

"hei ayolah dengarkan aku sebentar, bisakah laporkan padaku keadaan baekhyunee dan setelah itu kau bisa tidur"

 _'aish..baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja tadi siang kami pergi berbelanja bahan makanan dan sore ini kami kembali latihan. Sudah.'_

"yakk jelaskan padaku dengan benar sehun!"

 _'jika kau ingin cerita lengkapnya tanya saja pada baekhyun hyung.'_

"kau! benar-benar.. jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku aku akan terus menerormu sampai pagi!"

 _'kalian sama-sama menyusahkan! Hari ini baekhyun hyung ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasanya, baekhyun hyung sempat bertengkar kecil dengan chen hyung saat kami berada di supermarket. Setelah itu kami hanya mampir di starbucks. Manajer hyung juga menemani kami. Dan sepulang dari sana baekhyun hyung tidur sampai sore di kamar kalian. Kami juga makan malam seperti biasa. Lalu kami latihan vocal di SM building. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di dorm pukul sepuluh tadi. Malam ini baekhyun hyung tidur di kamar kyungsoo hyung lagi. Bisa kututup telponmu sekarang?'_

"ah baekhyunee yang penurut.. arraseo kau boleh tidur. Annyeo-"

 **'Tuut Tuut Tuuut'**

"yakk adik kurang ajar!" umpatan yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol kemudian berganti dengan senyum tulus seraya menatap langit yang hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa bintang.

"jaljayo baekhyunee. Saranghae."

.

 **Day 4**

Hari mulai menjelang siang. Chanyeol dan last hunter lainnya bersiap untuk menangkap catfish (ikan lele). Sebelumnya mereka melepaskan terrapin dan kura-kura ke sungai. Membiarkan hewan lucu itu hidup bebas. Menghadapi kerasnya dunia liar dan berkelana mencari pendamping hidup /eh?. Perjalanan menuju sungai tempat mereka berburu cukup jauh dari penginapan sehingga memerlukan waktu puluhan menit untuk sampai ke sana.

Setibanya di hulu sungai merekapun menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan catfish. Segala cara dilakukan untuk mendapatkannya dimulai dari memasang perangkap, memancing dengan menggunakan alat pancing, benang pancing, jala ikan, jaring kupu-kupu maupun dengan tangan kosong.  
Chanyeol sangat bersemangat mencari catfish. Ia tak ingin kalah semangat dengan baekhyun-nya di korea sana.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap menjadi assistant penyiar ryeowook hari ini, ia memakai kemeja biru dengan polesan eyeliner di matanya. Membuat ia tampak bersinar. Seraya menunggu intruksi produser, baekhyun mengambil selca miliknya. Baekhyun rasa ia sudah cukup baik menjalani harinya tanpa chanyeol. Para member selalu memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya terutama kyungsoo, ia menjadi lebih manja dengan kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, tapi akibatnya jongin-lah yang merajuk padanya. Oh betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai sahabat sekaligus saudara seperti mereka.

"baekhyun masuklah, siaran akan dimulai." ucap seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan tahun mengintruksi kegiatan baekhyun yang berfoto tidak jelas.

"ne~" Ia kemudian bergegas masuk dan memberi salam pada staff yang bekerja.  
 _'kau dapat melakukannya baekhyun!'_

Siaran hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, baekhyun sangat menghibur pendengar setia radio terutama exo-l. Sudah 2 jam ia berada di ruangan itu dan sekarang adalah saatnya ia pulang, schedulenya sudah selesai. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya baekhyun bersandar pada bangku penumpang seraya melihat awan dari balik kaca van. Awalnya ia hanya biasa saja menatap belasan gumpalan awan itu, tapi matanya terpaku pada satu gumpalan awan yang menyerupai gajah. Binatang yang mengingatkannya pada chanyeol, karena telinga mereka yang sama-sama lebar. Baekhyun terkikik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **'click'**

Akun instagramnya langsung dibanjiri komentar dari fansnya. Ia mengunggah foto awan yang ia potret tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah chanyeol begitu ia pulang. Besok adalah waktunya, dan ia tak sabar menunggu esok tiba. Setibanya baekhyun di dorm ia disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak senonoh oleh rekan satu grupnya. Bagaimana tidak kyungsoo tengah asik menjilati kepala junior jongin. Kuulangi MENJILATI! dan kemana member lain?!

"ughh kyunghh hhh"

"sllrpp sshhh"

"YAK!" cukup baekhyun muak. Ia tidak ingin terkontaminasi desahan dua orang sialan itu dan akhirnya lengkingannya mengagetkan kedua sejoli yang tengah menikmati kegiatan mereka. Jongin hampir terjungkal jika kyungsoo tak menahan kakinya. Pasalnya ia duduk diatas sandaran sofa sedangkan kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Posisi yang aneh.

"bersihkan itu dari sofa sialan!" baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

"chanyeol bogoshippo.. " Ia membuang tasnya ke sembarang arah dan meringkuk di dalam selimut. Membuka potongan-potongan fotonya bersama chanyeol.

"aahh ngghh channh"

"arghh shh ini hhh nikmatthh"

"aahh ahh aahhh ahh aahhh eunghh chaannhh"

"ahhh akuhh datangg hhh babhyy aahhhhhh"

Oh ternyata bukan foto dirinya bersama chanyeol melainkan video bercinta mereka! wajah baekhyun sudah merah padam saat ini tapi video itu pun tak membuatnya teransang sedikitpun.. entahlah mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk, jadi ia hanya menontonnya saja. Menit-menit selanjutnya mata kecil itu mulai terlelap mengabaikan ponselnya yang masih menyala mempertontonkan kegiatan panas dirinya dan chanyeol.

.

"aish kau yang mulai jongin!"

"yakk tapi kau juga menginginkannya baby."

"hei waeyo?" ditengah adu mulut kyungsoo dan kai, suho datang dengan tas belanja di tangannya.

"baekhyun memergoki kami blowjob hyung.."

"mwo?! aigoo kalian benar-benar! lalu dimana baekhyun sekarang?"

"dia masuk ke kamarnya"

"akan ku periksa" Sesampainya suho di depan kamar baekhyun bukan suara isak tangis yang ia dengar seperti perkiraanya, tapi suara desahan yang ditangkap telinganya.

 _'apa baekhyun bermain solo?'_

 _'ah ada suara lain di dalam.'_

 _'suara itu seperti...'_

 _'chanyeol!'_ suho membuka pintu itu dan meemukan baekhyun tertidur dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tidak ingin mengganggu baekhyun ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"ia baik-baik saja, aishh membuatku khawatir saja.." member lain sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, mendengar perkataan suho mereka bernafas lega, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"lalu apa yang baekhyun hyung lakukan didalam hyung?" ucap sehun seraya menyedot bubble teanya.

"kupikir ia sedang menonton video sexnya dengan chanyeol, entahlah aku merasa itu suara desahan mereka."

"huftt syukurlah kukira ia akan mengamuk dikamarnya." ucap chen acuh.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita beristirahat.."

"ne~" mereka berhamburan memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, berniat tidur siang dan akan bangun di malam harinya.

.

 **Day 5**

Siang hari

Senyum idiot chanyeol terlihat jelas di wajahnya, jika ia tidak memakai masker sudah dipastikan semua orang akan tertawa melihat tingkahnya, tangannya pun tak berhenti mengetikan pesan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, mengirimm kabar bahwa ia telah sampai di tanah kelahirannya. Dari semua kontak yang ia kabari sehunlah yang paling cepat meresponnya, bahkan eommanya pun belum memberikan respon semenjak ia mengirimi beliau pesan, sungguh! eommanya seperti tidak mengharapkannya kembali!.

Kembali pada sehun. Siang tadi ia mengirimkan pesan pada sehun bahwa ia akan segera sampai di incheon airport. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari empat detik sehun menghubunginya. Ketika chanyeol mengangkatnya, bukannya ucapan selamat datang yang ia terima, tapi lengkingan baekhyunlah yang menyapa pendengarannya, jujur saja chanyeol senang mendengar suara baekhyun tapi intonasi yang baekhyun keluarkanlah yang menjadi masalah. Telinganya berdengung sekarang.

"CHANYEOL AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

"kau dengar itu hyung?! cepatlah kembali atau kami yang akan menyeretmu pulang dengan tangan kami sendiri!"

 **TUUT~ TUUT~**

Hanya itu yang sehun katakan, dan panggilan itu ditutup secara sepihak oleh rekannya yang termuda. Tubuhnya memeatung seketika, jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kencang sampai saat ini, jangan salah paham, jantung chanyeol berdebar bukan karena mendapat telepon dari sehun, tapi perkataan baekhyun yang membuatnya berdebar. Telinganya memang terasa berdengung memang, tapi ia tidak peduli, hasratnya untuk bertemu baekhyunnya semakin bergejolak sekarang.  
Keluar dari airport area, van yang ditumpangi chanyeol berhenti di sebuah supermarket. Chanyeol pun meminta ijin pada manajernya untuk membeli beberapa keperluannya sebelum kembali ke dorm.

"aku tidak akan lama hyung, aku benar-benar ingin membeli barang-barang ini."

"baiklah tapi jangan sampai ketahuan! kenakan topimu dengan benar!"

"ay ay captain!" Kaki panjang chanyeol melangkah cepat mengambil troli dan dengan sedikit berlari ia tergesa-gesa mengambil barang-barang yang berjajar dirak. Lima belas menit berlalu chanyeol keluar dengan membawa dua kantong plastik besar pada masing-masing tangannya.

"yakk Park Chanyeol apa kau gila?! kau membeli barang sebanyak ini? lihat waktu yang kau habiskan! lima belas menit! aigoo kepalaku..."  
"dan apa itu yang kau beli eoh?"

"kantong ini berisi cemilan dan soju, dan kantong ini berisi cemilan dengan rasa strawberry. Bukankah aku hebat bisa berbelanja barang sebanyak ini dalam waktu lima belas menit di dalam supermarket yang..kau tahu hyung supermarket itu sangat luas!" chanyeol melepas masker, kacamata dan topi dari kepalanya.

"mwo?! hebat katamu? akan lebih pantas kau kuanggap gila. Lihat kantong snack strawberrymu itu bahkan lebih besar dari kantong lainnya. aish benar-benar.." Menanggapi gerutuan manajernya chanyeol hanya memamerkan deretan giginya.

.

 **PRANGGG**

"hyung berhentilah memecahkan gelasku..ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Ya Tuhan..." keluh kyungsoo yang saat ini menatap nanar pecahan gelas di meja makan, ini adalah gelas ketiga yang baekhyun pecahkan dalam sehari.

"aku hanya meletakannya di meja dan gelas-gelas itu langsung pecah dengan sendirinya, itu jelas bukan salahku kyung! apa kau tidak mengijinkanku minum selamanya eoh?! aku hanya mencoba tenang dengan meminum segelas air tapi apa itu masalah bagimu?!"

"baek suda-" ucap chen yang berusaha meredakan ledakan emosi baekhyun, dan tanpa disangka ia malah ikut terkena imbas kemarahannya.

"yakk kau juga sama saja! berani-beraninya kau memakan strawberryku eoh?!"

"yakk aku hanya makan satu buah! jangan berlebihan BYUN!"

"KAU! tapi aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri bukan untukmu! jika kau memintanya secara baik-baik maka aku tak akan mempermasalahkan ini!"

"dengar baek ak-"

"Chen sudahlah, baekhyun hanya emosi, dia terlalu merindukan chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu.." ucap xiumin membantu melerai pertengkaran dua sahabat itu.

"xiumin hyung aku tidak emosi! kau salah mengartikan perkataanku! kau seharusnya mengerti ucapanku dengan jelas!"

"baek lebih baik kau duduk, kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik.." suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran member mulai melerai.

"shirreo! aku tidak punya urusan denganmu hyung jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!"

"baek-"

"HYUNG!"

"ARRASEO AKU DIAM!" setelah itu suho tak berbicara lagi menunggu pertengkaran ini berakhir dengan sendirinya. Ia lelah menjadi korban kemarahan dongsaengnya itu.

"sampai dimana aku tadi?" baekhyun sedikit blank karena fokusnya teralihkan pada suho.

"xiumin hyung salah mengartikan perkataanmu hyung" ucap jongin yang langsung dihadiahi deadglare dari member.

"oh benar..terima kasih kai. Hyung jangan karena chen adalah kekasihmu kau selalu membela apapun yang ia lakukan! dan kau chen! belilah strawberrymu sendiri! tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa kau miliki!"

Seseorang datang dengan aura hitam dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun menuju balkon ruang tengah. Baekhyun terus memberontak dalam genggaman sehun. Sedangkan member lain menatap kepergian mereka lega.

"kita harus bicara."

"yakk! lepaskan aku OH SEHUN! aku harus membe-"

"HYUNG!"

"k-kkau m-mmembentaku?.." baekhyun terkejut sehun membentaknya dengan emosi yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.  
"hiks k-kenapa k-kau membentaku?..."

"hah! hyung.. tolong jangan seperti ini.. kau telah membuat keributan sejak pagi ini, dan kau juga membuat luhan hyung panik mendengar suara darimu tadi di telepon."

"hikss jadi kau.. hiks menyalahkanku? baiklah aku memang bersalah, a-aku hanya..."

"ssttt sudahlah hyung, mianhae telah membentakmu, sekarang berhentilah menangis, bukankah sebentar lagi chanyeol hyung akan pulang? ia pasti akan kecewa jika kedatangannya disambut dengan matamu yang sembab."

"hikss chanyeol.."

"hahh..betapa beratnya menjadi dirimu hyung..." ucap sehun.

"aku merindukan chanyeol.. hiks hikss "

"ne, aku mengerti hyung, jebal berhentilah menangis..."

"chanyeol..huweeee "

"aish!"

 **Drrtt Drrttt**

 _'aku akan segera sampai di incheon, sampaikan pesanku untuk member, jangan beritahu baekhyun! aku ingin membuatnya penasaran.'_

Sehun tidak akan melakukannya. Ia sudah muak dengan semua kekacauan ini. Dengan cepat jari sehun mendial nomor chanyeol, tatapannya beralih pada baekhyun yang masih terisak disebelahnnya.

"kau bisa berteriak untuk melampiaskan rasa rindumu hyung..tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu dari atas gedung ini." Pada dering ke tiga chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya dan bertepatan dengan itu, baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan ponsel yang sehun sodorkan didepan bibirnya.

"CHANYEOL AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

"kau dengar itu hyung?! cepatlah kembali atau kami yang akan menyeretmu pulang dengan tangan kami sendiri!"

 **TUUT~ TUUT~**

Wajah manis yang masih dipenuhi dengan air mata itu menatap pria tinggi disampingnya dengan tanda tanya. Seakan mengerti, sehun menjelaskan waktu kepulangan chanyeol hari ini. Mata baekhyun menjadi berbinar cerah mendengar beberapa menit lagi chanyeol akan kembali. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya. Merapikan tempat tidur mereka, menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan, mandi lagi, memilih-milih pakaian yang paling manis untuknya, dan keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri yang membuat member lain menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Tapi yang jelas mereka heran dengan tingkah baekhyun setelah ia ditarik sehun di balkon.

"CHANYEOL AKAN PULANG SEKARANG!"

"whoaa!"

Member bersorak gembira, happy virus mereka telah kembali. Bukan, bukan karena mereka merindukan chanyeol, baiklah 'sedikit merindukan chanyeol' tetapi alasan utama mereka begitu senang adalah baekhyun tak akan mengalami mood swing lagi, karena chanyeol akan ada disisinya yang akan membuat baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Leganya mereka..

Saat ini member exo tengah mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan chanyeol, hanya pesta kecil tapi terlihat manis dan ramai dengan pernak-pernik pesta. Balon-balon melayang di langit-langit ruang tengah, tulisan 'WELCOME TO CHANYEOL!' telah terpasang di pintu depan. Tak lupa berbagai macam makanan tersaji di meja makan, semua telah dipersiapkan dengan rapi, bahkan musik yang terdengar dari speaker juga mengiringi kegiatan mereka mendekorasi ruang tengah itu. Dan jangan lupakan otak dibalik aktivitas ini adalah namja manis dengan kemeja putih tipisnya yang dilapisi dengan sweater biru pasta, kakinya dibalut dengan levis sepaha, memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus yang membuat orang akan tergoda untuk mengelusnya. Hal yang menjadi sentuhan terakhir adalah jajaran botol wine dan vodka di atas meja. Member exo memang menyimpan beberapa botol alkohol di dorm mereka, tetapi hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya. Jika ada hari libur mereka biasanya akan minum bersama. Sekarang tinggal menunggu orang yang ditunggu untuk membuka pintu dan mereka akan segera memulai pesta ini sampai malam hari nanti.

Sehun mengintai van exo dari balik jendela dorm, sementara yang lain berebut tempat untuk bersembunyi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah siap di balik pintu dengan cake berlilin di tangan baekhyun. "hyung mereka sudah datang!"

"ah jinjja?! ayo bersiap!" ucap baekhyun menyalakan lilin dengan kyungsoo

"chanyeol hyung hanya turun sendiri, sepertinya manajer hyung tidak ikut masuk." jongin ikut melaporkan situasi di balik jendela dorm.

"bagus sesuai dugaan kita, yak jongdae matikan lampunya!" baekhyun segera memposisikan dirinya di balik pintu untuk mengejutkan chanyeol.

"sudah,aish dimana aku bersembunyi eoh?!" jongdae masih saja berputar-putar di sekitar meja mencari tempat bersebunyi yang cocok untuknya. Member menatap jengkel padanya.

"ya ya jangan berisik!" Suasana gaduh perlahan hening dengan semakin terdengarnya langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **click click click click click click click**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar membuat penghuni di dalam dorm menegang, dalam artian menunggu kejutan yang akan mereka berikan pada chanyeol. Bunyi digit password yang ditekan juga membuat jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Jika kita lihat baekhyun sudah berkeringat dingin dengan cake ditangannya.

 **CLEKK**

"annyeong aku pulang~"

"WELCOME CHANYEOL!"

"WELCOME CHANYEOL HYUNG~"

Begitu pintu kayu itu terbuka semua member berhamburan menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol senang rekan-rekannya mengharapkan kehadirannya. Tapi begitu pelukan mereka terlepas baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu dan berdiri dibelakang menghadap punggung orang yang dicintainya, setelahnya chanyeol menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"whoaa apa ini? ahh terima kasih semua.. aku mencintai kalian!"

"selamat datang kembali chanyeolie~"

"BAEK! bogoshippoyo~" chanyeol memeluk erat baekhyun ia tidak mempedulikan apa yag dibawa oleh namja mungil itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli! ia sangat merindukan baekhyun hingga rasanya ia ingin mati. Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar dengan pelukannya yang membuat baekhyun sulit bernafas.

"ugh ne, yeol s-sesakh.."

"eoh hehe mian chagia"

"bisakah kau menitup lilinya?"

"eoh?" Lihat? chanyeol bahkan baru tahu baekhyun membawa sebuah cake ditangannya. Chanyeol bodoh!  
"ah kau manis sekali baek, baiklah."

 **'Fyuhhhh'**

"yeayy! sekarang waktunya kita berpesta!"

"hey hyung kau yang membeli ini?!" sehun mengobrak abrik kantung belanja yang chanyeol bawa dan ia sedikit terkejut betapa banyaknya snack dan makanan yang chanyeol bawa, bahkan kantung lainnya belum ia buka.

"omo! lihat ini banyak sekali!" baekhyun penasaran dengan kantung lain yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang sehun tunjukan. Dan ia berniat melihatnya juga. Kantung yang berisi makanan dengan rasa strawberry. Binar di mata baekhyun semakin indah dengan hadirnya strawberry yang melengkapi harinya hari ini.

"ne itu untuk kalian dan yang ini untuk kekasihku~"

"whooa strawberry!"

"untukmu sayang.."

"gomawo chanyeol"

"ne, tapi kau tahu bukan jika itu tidak gratis?" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya karena member lain asik dengan kegiatan mengambil makanan dari dalam kantung belanja. Mengabaikan moment disekitar mereka.

"aaa hehe arraseo aku mengerti chan.." Entah mengapa baekhyun merinding mendengar suara chanyeol tepat ditelinganya, nafas berat yang menyapa kulit lehernya dan suara sexy menggoda chanyeol yang malah memperparah kinerja jantungnya.

"bagus, karena malam ini aku ingin berkencan dengan gulingku-.."  
"di ranjang."

"aish jangan membahasnya sekarang eoh! kau akan mendapatkannya tapi setelah pesta ini berakhir."

"tidak masalah princess"

"Yakk!"

.

Pesta berlangsung dengan lancar, semua menikmati pesta dengan bahagia. Kai, sehun,xiumin,suho menari random ditengah ruangan, mengikuti alunan musik yang membuat mereka ingin menari, di sofa terdapat kyungsoo dan lay yang tengah memakan makanan, sedangkan chen asik menghamburkan konfeti pada rekannya yang sedang menari. Lay juga sudah kembali beberapa jam sebelum chanyeol datang, suho,sehun,chen dan xiumin yang menjemputnya di airport sedangkan kyungsoo dan jongin berada di dorm siang itu chanyeol bermain dengan peralatan musik DJ-nya, benda itu sengaja disiapkan baekhyun untuk memeriahkan pesta, tak lupa baekhyun yang selalu berada disamping chanyeol semenjak ia menapakan kaki di lantai dorm.

"cheers~"

Beberapa botol telah kosong, menyisakan beberapa botol alkohol lain yang masih penuh, tetapi member sudah ada yang tidak sadarkan diri. Seseorang tertidur di sofa mengabaikan gaduhnya musik yang masih mengalun keras dan keramaian di sekitarnya. Dia adalah lay, jika melihat yang lain, chen dan baekhyun juga hampir kehilangan kesadaran mereka tetapi masih berbicara melantur dan bergerak tak beraturan, kyungsoo hanya memandang keadaan disekitarnya miris, betapa kacaunya dorm mereka bahkan melebihi kacaunya saat mereka menonton film kemarin. Kyungsoo memang tak meminum alkohol terlalu banyak maka dari itu ia masih memiliki kesadaran penuh. Sementara yang lain juga masih menikmati pesta dengan ceria.

"baek kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, jadi hentikan itu!" chanyeol menjauhkan botol alkohol yang akan diambil baekhyun. Ia tahu baekhyun sudah mabuk, dan itu berarti baekhyun tidak boleh minum lagi.

"uuh tapi aku haus.."

"aku ambilkan air"

"shirreo! aku ingin minum ini, ini..enak~" baekhyun saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putih tipisnya dan celana levis, sweater yang tadi ia pakai sekarang entah berada dimana, baekhyun merasa panas jadi ia melepas sweaternya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menatap lapar leher kekasihnya. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas dari tubuh baekhyun, dan sayangnya baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

"baek kau sudah mabuk"

"aku tidak mabuk!aku masih sadar, lihat!" baekhyun membuka lebar matanya di depan chanyeol, chanyeol mendengus keras.

"kau mabuk lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, kajja aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar"

"aku tidak mabuk!"

"ayolah baek ini sudah malam, tidur oke?" perdebatan mereka masih belum selesai dan chanyeol semakin geram chen lebih memihak baekhyun yang sudah hangover.

"shirreo~ chen tuangkan aku wine itu"

"yakk chen berani kau menuangnya ku penggal kepalamu!"

"jangan ambil kepalaku!"

"jangan ambil kepala chen, chanyeol!"

"aish lihat bicara kalian semakin melantur, baek ayo kita tidur!" chen sudah sama mabuknya dengan baekhyun jadi chanyeol pikir percuma jika berbicara dengan kedua orang itu.

"chanyeol tampan"

"ne aku tahu aku tampan, ayo baek" chanyeol mencoba menarik tangan baekhyun untuk berdiri, tapi baekhyun malah mempersulit usahanya.

"baekhyun tampan~" tubuh baekhyun menggeliat di atas sofa berusaha mengikuti alunan musik yang masih menyala.

"baek bangun!"

"chanyeol kita tidur disini"

"mwo?! shirreo disini dingin baek kau akan sakit jika tidur disini"  
Tidak, chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkan baekhyun tidur diluar, lebih baik baekhyun tidur di kamar mereka dengan penghangat ruangan. Ia tidak ingin baekhyun-nya sakit. Tidak boleh.

"ada chanyeolh~"  
"ayo kita lakukan disini chanyeolh~"

"BAEKHYUN! aish!" baekhyun membuka satu lagi kancing kemejanya yang membuat chanyeol gelagapan melihatnya, dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak pada kekasihnya karena sudah melewati batas kesabarannya. Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun di bahunya tidak peduli baekhyun berteriak di telinganya, baekhyun harus tidur sekarang atau keesokan paginya baekhyun akan sakit kepala.

"ah chan.. baekkie ingin turun"

"ku turunkan kau diranjang" chanyeol masih bersabar dengan pergerakan baekhyun dibahunya.

"baekkie ingin disofa"

"sofaa~"

"sofa~~"

"SOFAA!~~"

"yakk baekhyun!" Lagi chanyeol tak sengaja berteriak pada baekhyun,sungguh chanyeol tak sengaja melakukannya baekhyun melengking didepan telinganya.

"chanyeol marah..hiks hiks"

"Ya Tuhan..baekhyunie kita tidur disini saja eoh" Chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun dengan hati-hati, airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, chanyeol tidak tega melihat baekhyun menangis karena kebodohannya. Ia merasa buruk.

"hiks channie marah..huweeee"

"mianhae aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,mian.."

"dimaafkan"

"baiklah sekarang kita tidur oke" mereka sudah diatas ranjang saat ini, chanyeol sudah bersiap memeluk baekhyun dan menarik selimut untuk mereka ketika baekhyun kembali memberontak. Chanyeol lelah.

"shirreo!"

"ada apa lagi sayang?"

"aku merindukan.."

"merindukanku? aku juga merindukanmu sayang" chanyeol akan memeluk baekhyun kembali sebelum suara baekhyun menginterupsinya.

"-adikmu"

"mwo?"

"aku merindukan adikmu chanyeol~"

"chanyeolhh~" mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol baekhyun tidak sadar dirinya telah menggoda chanyeol.

"baek kau mabuk..lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit kepala besok pagi" masih mencoba sabar, chanyeol mengusap lembut pucuk kepala baekhyun, dirinya harus bisa mengontrol diri. Jika dirinya tergoda oleh baekhyun saat ini, maka ia akan menghajar baekhyun habis-habisan.

"tapi aku ingin chanyeol.." jari lentik itu mencoba membuka kancing kemeja teratas chanyeol, tapi sang empunya lebih dulu menahan tangan itu agar tidak kemana-mana.

"sayang~"

"hiks hiks chan.." sungguh chanyeol tidak tega melihat baekhyun menangis. Ia akan merasa menjadi lelaki paling brengsek jika sampai membuat pemuda yang ia cintai menangis karenanya.

"baik baik kita lakukan sekarang"

"benarkah?"

"ne, berbaringlah.."

.

Jam telah menunjukan waktu pukul setengah dua belas malam semua orang sudah tertidur dikamar masing-masing kecuali dua pria yang saat ini telah melakukan kegiatan panas mereka. Chanyeol masih menumbuk keras titik sensitif seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada dalam kungkungannya. Baekhyun tak berhenti mendesah nikmat ketika chanyeol memulai kegiatan mereka tadi, dan sekarang ia merasa akan gila saat chanyeol menatap matanya dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menyatu. Baekhyun tidak kuat!

"akh! chan!"

"arghhh"

"hahhh hahh ahhhh~"

"akhirnya hahh aku- mendapatkan jatahku, love you baekhyun"

"hahh hahh neh.. love you too..chanh"

"sekarang kita tidur aku tahu kau lelah, ini sudah ronde kedua baek."

"ne aku mengantuk~"

"mimpi indah chagia.."

"eum~"

Mereka tertidur dengan senyum dimasing-masing bibir mereka. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada polos chanyeol. Kejantanan chanyeol sudah dilepas sejak tadi, ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan baekhyun, jika kejantanannya masih berada di lubang baekhyun ia yakin sampai besok pagi ia tak akan berhenti bercinta dengan baekhyun.

.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti dorm yang berisikan sembilan orang pria yang masih terlelap dikamar mereka, tidak mengetahui bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kicauan burung pun tak dapat membuat mereka terbangun, bahkan kyungsoo yang biasanya akan setia membangunkan member pada pagi hari masih bergelung dengan kai disampingnya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan meskipun tadi malam ia tak banyak melakukan apapun saat pesta.

 **'CEKLEK'**

Seorang pria memasuki sebuah ruangan, matanya menajam melihat keadaan ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah. Pria berperawakan tinggi rata-rata itu menelusuri ruangan lain untuk memastikan prediksinya. Rahangnya mengeras melihat botol-botol berserakan diatas meja dan yang membuat amarahnya meningkat adalah tak ada seorangpun yang ia lihat di ruangan itu. Kembali ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain sebelum kakinya menginjak sesuatu dibawah sana. 'sweater'. Ia semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Pria itu memungut sweater itu dan baru menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah milik salah satu anak didiknya. 'Baekhyun'.

"ne bye chagia~"

Sehun terbangun mendengar dering ponselnya dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar mengetahui siapa yang menelponya. Luhan, ya luhan menelpon sehun, ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan hampir menjelang siang.  
Selesai bertelepon sehun berniat mengambil air,karena ia biasanya akan minum segelas air setelah ia bangun tidur. Keluar dari kamarnya ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sebelahnya.

"hyung?"

"oh kau baru saja bangun? kau nampak berantakan sehun."

"apa yang hyung lakukan di depan pintu itu?"

"aku ingin memberikan sweater ini pada baekhyun,aku menemukannya di depan." Mata sehun membelalak,ia ingat semalam ia melihat baekhyun menggoda chanyeol dan ia juga sempat mendengar rintihan baekhyun tadi malam. Oh tidak ini bahaya! Ditengah pergelutan pikirannya sang manajer sudah menekan gagang pintu dihadapannya membuat sebuah celah pintu sedikit terbuka.

"hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"baiklah setelah ak-"

"tidak, kita harus bicara sekarang,kumohon hyung.."

"baiklah kita bicara didapur."

"ne, kau duluan hyung" seperginya manajernya dari depan kamar chanyeol dan baekhyun sehun masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara. Raut datarnya sangat kentara menatap dua gumpalan daging dibalik selimut putih kusut itu. Dengan segera ia menghampiri sisi ranjang tempat chanyeol dan menarik paksa telinga pria tinggi itu.

"akh! yakk! oh sehun!"

"eugh"

"ya hyung bangun manajer hyung ada disini jangan sampai ia memergoki kalian habis bercinta!"

"mwo?!" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan, kesadaran mereka belum sepenuhnya kembali dan seakan dipaksa tersadar mereka terkejut mendengar ucapan sehun.

"aish cepatlah pakai baju kalian! awas jika ketahuan kita semua bisa terancam mendapat masalah"

"oke oke sekarang keluarlah sehun kami ingin bersiap"

"yak jangan melihatku!" baekhyun mendelikan matanya pada sehun, mengira sehun akan tergoda pada bahunya yang terekspose.

"siapa yang ingin melihatmu hyung,luhan hyungku lebih sexy daripada kau!"

"yakk!"

"sehun keluar!" ucapan chanyeol melerai keduanya.

 **'Blam'**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun memakai pakaian mereka yang terceceran di lantai dengan tergesa-gesa. Panik. Baekhyunlah yang paling panik diantara mereka. Ia tidak ingin kedapatan berantakan seperti orang setelah melakukan sex. Sungguh ia tidak mau!

"chanyeol cepat!"

"aku sudah selesai"

"baiklah ayo kita keluar"

"baek rambutmu!"

"kau juga yeol!" Mereka berdua keluar dengan keadaan terbilang masih berantakan tapi tidak seperti saat mereka terbangun.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan oh sehun?"

"hyung kau pasti terkejut dengan keadaan dorm sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa kami mengadakan pesta untuk penyambutan untuk chanyeol hyung kemarin dan kami berpesta sampai malam dan kami langsung tidur setelah pesta berakhir jadi kami belum sempat membersihkannya, maafkan kami, dan untuk alkohol itu aku tahu kau juga terkejut melihat benda itu,kami memang meminumnya bersama, ah chanyeol hyung yang membelinya kemarin."

"kalian benar-benar..berapa kali kukatakan alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian terutama suara kalian, dan kalian tanpa beban meminumnya?! tidak bisa dipercaya.. kalian membuatku kecewa"

"maafkan kami hyung kami terlarut dalam pesta saat itu, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan kami, karena bagaimanapun seseorang yang normal juga akan tergoda minum alkohol saat pesta berlangsung. Itu hal yang wajar hyung kami sudah dewasa."

"kau sudah pandai berbicara sehun"

"ya seperti yang kau lihat ak-"

"Hyung!" member berjalan menuju manajer dan sehun, chanyeol dan baekhyun yang membangunkan member lain.

"eoh kalian sudah bangun apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam eoh?! Ini sudah siang hari."

"hyung mia-"

"sudahlah, sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya, karena kalian sudah berada disini kukatakan saja sekarang"

"ada apa hyung?"

"nanti sore akan diadakan meeting membahas tour concert kalian, kutunggu di ruangan meeting seperti biasa pukul empat sore nanti. Dan kuharap kalian sudah membersihkan semua kekacauan ini, mengerti?"

"ne hyung.." mereka serentak menjawab perintah manajer mereka.

"baiklah hanya itu, aku pergi." baru beberapa langkah manajer mereka teringat pada sweater yang ingin ia berikan pada baekhyun, ia berbalik dan menatap baekhyun daru ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Penampilannya terlihat biasa memang tapi sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"eoh baekhyun aku meletakan sweatermu diatas sofa, lain kali jangan meletakan barang penting dengan sembarangan."

"ah ne gomawo hyung"

Hening.

Mereka hanya menatap nanar keadaan dorm saat ini. Mereka tahu mereka harus bekerja keras untuk membuat dorm menjadi bersih seperti semula.

"Baiklah ayo kita bersihkan. Fighting!" diantara mereka kyungsoolah yang paling bersemangat. Dan ucapanya hanya dibalas dengan lenguhan malas member

"Fighting!"

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kalian bisa kembali dan beristirahat. Dan ingat jaga kondisi kesehatan kalian!"

"tentu hyung. Dan hyung juga."

"baiklah."

.

Mereka pun keluar dari SM building dan berjalan menuju van yang sudah menunggu di pintu keluar. Usai menghadiri meeting lay segera menuju airport untuk kembali ke china karena keesokan paginya ia akan mengisi sebuah acara. Hari sudah malam tidak memungkinkan kyungsoo memasak dengan cepat, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan berkunjung ke salah satu restoran dekat dorm.

"ah aku senang sekali kita dapat keluar dan makan bersama." ucap kyungsoo mengungkapkan kegembiraannya dan orang pertama yang menanggapi adalah jongin yang duduk tetap disampingnya. Jongin meletakan daging panggang diatas nasi kyungsoo. ah betapa romantisnya mereka.

"ne, aku juga bahagia hyung. Kyungsoo kau harus makan yang banyak."

"aigoo lihatlah sikapmu pada kyungsoo, aku iri melihat kalian."

 **CUP**

"yak park chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" kecupan dipipi itu sukses membuat baekhyun malu, pasalnya ini ditempat umum sangat memungkinkan banyak orang mengetahui hubungannya dengan pria tinggi itu.

"kau tidak perlu iri pada mereka baek, aku bisa lebih romantis dari jongin."

"terserah apa katamu Park"

 **WARNING! WARNING!**  
FULL NC AREA! author udah kasih peringatan! 19++

Sesampainya exo di dorm mereka langsung memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing entah apa yang akan dilakukan. Tapi istirahat adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan saat ini.

 **GREP**

"Kau sudah siap bertarung malam ini sayang?" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang menyesapi aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Mengabaikan kegiatan baekhyun yang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"aku akan dengan senang hati bermain dengan gaya apapun yang kau minta"

"yeol.."

"ya?"

"biarkan aku mengisi baterai ponselku dulu"

"ah kau merusak suasana baek" pelukan terlepas seiring dengan keluhan protes chanyeol.

"oke oke tunggu sebentar" Sekembalinya baekhyun ke hadapannya. Pria mungil itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher chanyeol.

"baiklah katakan apa maumu aku akan menurutinya"

"cium aku"

"dengan senang hati tuan Park"

Pertemuan kedua bibir itu terasa manis di bibir lawan masing-masing. Hanya menempel tanpa ada pergerakan selama beberapa detik. Baekhyun mulai melumat pelan bibir chanyeol. Memenuhi keinginan kekasih raksasanya. Chanyeol hanya diam merasakan sensasi menggelitik diperutnya dan rasa manis dari bibir baekhyun. Lidah baekhyun juga menyapu permukaan bibir chanyeol berniat menggoda sang empunya untuk membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya diam seraya memejamkan matanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalas godaan baekhyun pada bibirnya.

"eumh" Baekhyun pikir dengan sedikit mendesah chanyeol akan membalas ciumannya tapi nyatanya tidak. Dengan kesal ia mengigit bibir bawah chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya sama saja tidak ada bedanya. Dengan raut kesal dan rona dipipi baekhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"kau tidak membalas ciumanku!"

"aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kau tahan menciumku seperti itu. Jadi.. sekarang giliranku?"

"ak-"  
"eumph y-yeolh" Tanpa mendengar jawaban baekhyun, chanyeol langsung melahap bibir yang sudah sejak tadi menggodanya. Baekhyun yang terkejut bahkan tak menyadari tubuhnya hampir limbung dan mundur ke belakang jika saja chanyeol tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"cpkhh eumhh yeo-lhh"

"akh eumphh!" seringaian terlihat jelas disudut bibir chanyeol. Ia sengaja mengigit bibir baekhyun. Membalas gigitan manis baekhyun tadi.

"cpkhh chanhh eumhh cpkh"

"hahh.." chanyeol melepas ciumannya ketika baekhyun memukul bahunya. Meskipun ia tidak rela. Tangan besar chanyeol merobek paksa kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli toh ia bisa membelikan baju lagi untuk baekhyun.

"wow yeol t-tungu kau merusak bajuku!"

"oh maaf sayang aku tidak sengaja. Lebih tepatnya aku sudah tidak tahan"

"aish!" sekarang tak hanya baekhyun yang sudah naked, chanyeolpun sama sepertinya. Bahkan baju chanyeol juga ia robek sendiri. Dasar hormon!

"ahh yeolhh"

"mengapa kau begitu sexy baek?"

"eungh.."

"kau membuatku ingin segera memasukimu"

"ahh hahh"

"tapi aku masih ingin bermain dengan dua benda mungil ini.."

"eunghh..yeolh" Chanyeol menghisap kuat nipple baekhyun. Ia sangat gemas dengan dua tonjolan kecil itu. Menggodanya untuk dimakan. Jarinya sudah bekerja meremas lembut bongkahan pantat baekhyun. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun sendiri sudah pasrah dengan desahannya yang semakin keras. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi. Hanya chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya menyerahkan segalanya.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan berdiri didepan cermin rias kamar mereka. Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini. Tangannya turun mengusap perlahan bagian luar hole baekhyun. Satu jarinya ia masukan disana seraya mendengar lenguhan merdu kekasih mungilnya.

"ahhh.."

Baekhyun mencengkram bahu chanyeol ketika chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya dibawah sana. Meskipun ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia melakukannya dengan chanyeol Tetap saja ia masih merasakan perih bagian bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa menit chanyeol memaju mundurkan jarinya ia menarik kaki kiri baekhyun dan mengalungkannya pada pinggangnya. Jarinya pun sudah terlepas dari lubang baekhyun. Sekarang giliran adiknya yang masuk.

"akh"

"ahh baekhh"

"yeolhh ahh ahh ahh"

"kauhh ahh sang-at cantik ahh hahh"

"eungh ahh ahh ahh" Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan lembut. Baekhyun melumat bibir chanyeol. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan ciuman. Jari-jari lentiknya mengacak rambut chanyeol hingga berantakan. Ia tidak peduli. Chanyeol bahkan terlihat semakin sexy saat ini.

Chanyeol mencengkram erat pinggul baekhyun untuk memperdalam tusukannya. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya dan baekhyun. Membuat mereka semakin membara akan gairah.

"ohh baby hhh"

"chanhh ahh akuhh"

"nehh"

"eunghhhhh~"

"arghhh.."

"hahh hahh ahh" dengan nafas yang terengah-engah baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya dan juga menikmati fase klimaksnya.

"chan.."

"ya?"

"ayo lakukan lagi di kamar mandi"

"hahaha oke dengan senang hati princess"

"park chanyeol!" chanyeol menggendong baekhyun seperti koala dan jangan lupakan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam dihole baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar mereka. Membuat sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya adiknya bangun lagi ditengah perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi mereka.

"aigoo ia bangun lagi baek,bagaimana ini?"

"kau memang mesum park!"

"hahaha tapi kau yang meminta melakukannya dikamar mandi sayang"

Sesampainya dikamar mandi chanyeol menyalakan bathup dan menuangkan sabun cair. Menunggu airnya memenuhi bathup, baekhyun ia turunkan didepan cermin wastafel membalikan tubuhnya menghadap cermin dan membuat tanda merah dipunggungnya. Tubuh tegap chanyeol menempel pada bagian belakang tubuh baekhyun membuat kejantanan chanyeol menekan belahan pantatnya. Baekhyun berpegangan pada wastafel didepannya. Menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak merosot ke lantai. Karena disaat seperti ini kakinya selalu tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menumpu berat badannya. Kakinya sudah lemas sejak sesi bercinta mereka tadi.

"Akh! chanyeol!"

"ahhh"  
"mian baby aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya" chanyeol tidak sengaja memasukan kejantanannya sedikit kasar, ia sedikit kehilangan kontrol kendalinya. Beruntung baekhyun tidak marah. Hanya berteriak. Chanyeol menghujam hole baekhyun dengan cepat. Matanya pun tak lepas dari cermin yang memantulkan wajah kenikmatan yang ditampilkan baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hentakan kuat yang dilakukan chanyeol padanya. Bibirnya terbuka mengalunkan desahan-desahan erotis membuat chanyeol semakin cepat menghentak hole baekhyun.

"tatap aku baek" mendengar itu baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap chanyeol dari pantulan cermin itu. Ia seperti benar-benar digagahi oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun merona hebat.

"uhh ahh ahh"

"yess ashh mendesahlah untuku sayang"

"ahh chanhh ah ahh yeolh" suara mereka menggema dikamar mandi. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan kran bathup yang masih mengalir. Airnya sudah meluber ke lantai kamar mandi dan menuju lubang saluran pipa air. Milik baekhyun diremas pelan oleh chanyeol. Sesekali jari chanyeol juga bermain dengan twinsball baekhyun. Membuat pria mungilnya melayang. Chanyeol menghujam hole baekhyun semakin brutal. Kegiatan kedua mereka ini sudah bermenit-menit berlalu. Chanyeol merasakan miliknya yang mulai berkedut. Iapun mempercepat tusukannya. Baekhyun sama seperti chanyeol ia bahkan merasa akan ambruk setelah klimaksnya.

"hahh ahh ahh"

"ahh baekhh"

"chanhh~"

"arhhh.."

Chanyeol segera menahan tubuh baekhyun yang akan menyentuh lantai, sepertinya baekhyun kelelahan. Ia menarik baekhyun untuk bersandar padanya sejenak dan miliknya sudah ia lepas dari hole baekhyun.  
"kau lelah sayang?"

"ne"

"lebih baik kita mandi"

"eum" chanyeol menuntun baekhyun memasuki bathup. Airnya masih hangat karena ia telah mengatur terperaturnya. Chanyeol menuangkan lagi sabun cair dalam bathup dan puff mandinya. Ia ikut memasuki bathup berhadapan dengan punggung yang penuh tanda kemerahan darinya. Chanyeol menggosok pelan punggung baekhyun. Kulit baekhyun sangat sensitif terhadap suhu jadi kulitnya sedikit merona kemerahan tidak berbeda jauh dengan pipinya yang sudah merah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Chanyeol berpikir memandikan baekhyun sama saja membangkitkan kembali gairah mesumnya. Ya ia begitu kencanduan dengan tubuh kekasihnya ini. Setelah acara mandi bersama selesai ia akan meminta baekhyun memanjakannya. Pintar sekali otakmu Park!

Dengan puff penuh busa ditangannya, chanyeol mengusap pelan kulit baekhyun, menelusurinya dari punggung menuju dada lelaki mungil itu. Entah karena terlalu menjiwai pekerjaannya atau apa chanyeol semakin seduktif memainkan jarinya diatas kulit putih itu. Dan baekhyun yang merasakan keanehan pada pergerakan chanyeol, sontak menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sorot gelap kekasihnya.

"chan.."

Tak mengindahkan panggilan baekhyun, chanyeol tetap menekuni pekerjaannya menggosok sekaligus meraba tubuh baekhyun. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berniat memutus kontak mata itu. Mata baekhyun bergerak ke kanan kiri merasa sedikit gugup dengan keadaannya. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan berusaha sedikit memberi jarak dari chanyeol. Seketika chanyeol menahan pinggangnya agar tetap diam. Baekhyun merasakannya. Belahan pantatnya serasa didorong oleh sesuatu, dan baekhyun sangat tahu benda apa itu. Menyadari posisinya semakin berbahaya baekhyun mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Sialnya lengan kekar itu semakin memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"chan.."

"mau kemana sayang?"

"eumm.. aku sudah selesai mandi sekarang giliranmu" tidak ingin terbawa suasana baekhyun harus mencari alasan agar ia bisa kabur dari sini. Ia harus keluar dari kamar mandi atau lubangnya tidak akan terselamatkan. Padahal mereka baru saja selesai bercinta dan sekarang? Baekhyun rasa ini belum ada waktu lima belas menit!

"tidak tidak, kau tetap disini" chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Matilah kau baekhyun.

"c-chan.."

"kau memiliki tugas baru baby" tanpa mendengar jawaban baekhyun chanyeol membawa bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun. Melumatnya berkali kali, menjilati bibir yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin melumatnya setiap saat. Rasa yang begitu manis dan memabukan. Baekhyun hanya mencengkram pinggiran bathup, dirinya menikmati cumbuan kekasih besarnya ini tetapi ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan lubangnya. Jujur saja ia masih merasakan perih di bawah sana tapi baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.  
pasokan oksigen keduanya mulai menipis. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan beralih menjiilati leher baekhyun. Ia sendiri bingun kenapa ia mudah sekali teransang padahal mereka hanya mandi bersama. Salahkan hormon sialannya. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat kejantanannya seperti akan menerobos pantat didepannya.

"eungh chanh"

"shit!"

"b-biarkan aku membantumu" wajah chanyeol mengerut heran. Ia bingung dengan maksud baekhyun. Dan ide gila yang datang entah dari mana baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menggenggam benda kebanggaan kekasihnya. Bibirnya mulai mengecupnya bertubi-tubi. Dan berlanjut dengan memasukan kenjantanan chanyeol ke mulutnya. Mengoral dan menghisap semampu yang ia bisa. Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah baekhyunnya hanya bisa mengerang berat dan mengelus rambut basah baekhyun. Geramannya semakin berat ketika baekhyun semakin kuat menghisap kemaluannya dan itu membuatnya bertambah keras. Baekhyun terus mengeluar masukan kejantanan chanyeol. Ia sudah merasakan urat yang berkedut didalam mulutnya. Dan baekhyun pikir ini akan segera berakhir jadi ia bisa segera beristirahat.

"arrrhhh"

Cairan kental itu mengalir deras melalui tenggorokan baekhyun. Mulutnya tidak bisa menampung semuanya sehingga sebagian mengalir ke dagunya. Chanyeol melihat itu langsung mengangkat baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. Menyambar ganas bibir dengan sisa sperma disekitarnya. Chanyeol ingin memasuki baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengakhiri ini semua dan tidur diranjang mereka dengan nyaman, tapi ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan tubuh chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih melayani kemauan kekasihnya daripada ia harus dibanting diranjang. Uh pasti sakit. Meskipun diranjang tapi jika dibanting tekanan pada tubuhnya akan tinggi dan bisa mengakibatkan memar pada punggungnya. Baekhyun pernah dibanting diranjang sekali oleh chanyeol, saat itu chanyeol merasa cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan salah satu wanita girl group dan ia mendapatkan hadiah kenikmatan dari chanyeol semalaman. Sungguh, keesokan harinya ia hanya bisa berbaring dan duduk diranjang. Tubuhnya sakit semua.

"eunghh"  
"chanh"

"bagaimana bisa kau.. membuatku seperti ini baek?" chanyeol meremas pelan pantat baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubit gemas tonjolan kecil di dada baekhyun. kepalanya ia posisinya untuk menghirup aromma memabukan dibahu baekhyun.

"ahh"

"aku merasa akan gila"

"eunghh.."

"jawab aku baby"

"ahh mollahh"

"tidak bisa menjawab?" chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sedikit meringis menahan perih tapi juga nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

"chan ahh"

"ahh chanyeolh" Dengan ketidaksabaran chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dan menghentakan kenjantanannya. Baekhyun mengcengkram erat bahu chanyeol dan menyembunyikan raut perihnya di ceruk leher chanyeol.

"chan..appo"

"m-mianhae baby aku akan melakukannya perlahan"

"eumm" chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, chanyeol tidak sadar ia terlalu kasar tadi. Ia menyesal dengan sikap kasarnya.

Merasa baekhyun sudah lebih rileks ia menaik turunkan pinggul baekhyun, dan disambut desahan nyaring dari bibir lelaki mungil dipangkuannya.

"ahh chanhh ah"

"enggh baekh"

"hhhh chanhh ahh"

"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"baekh ouhh ahh"

"ahh ahhh" Gerakan mereka semakin cepat, chanyeol menghisap nipple baekhyun seraya masih membantu pergerakan baekhyun. Sensasi bercinta seperti ini sudah tidak asing bagi mereka, tapi keduanya suka sensasi air yang gemericik karena pergumulan mereka. Ditambah dengan wangi sabun yang menyeruak diseluruh ruangan. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat dirasa puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat. Baekhyun juga merasakannya, ia mengetatkan lubangnya dan terus naik turun mengikuti nalurinya. Tangannya senantiasa bertumpu pada bahu chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyusu padanya.

Geraman frustasi keluar dari mulut chanyeol, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairannya tapi entah mengapa terasa lama sekali. Baekhyun memuntahkan cairannya di atas perut chanyeol, baekhyun lega sudah menuntaskan hasratnya dan sekarang tinggal menunggu chanyeol.

"arghhhh chanhhh!"

"ahh sedikit lagi baekh ohh.."

Chanyeol klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menyalurkan cairan cintanya didalam sana. Suara baritonenya terdengar begitu berat dan sexy di telinga baekhyun.

"chan..aku ingin tidur"

"baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan mengambil handuk"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengambil sebuah handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh baekhyun dan juga tubuhnya. Selesai dengan itu chanyeol menggendong baekhyun layaknya pengantin baru yang baru saja bercinta. Dengan hati-hati chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun diranjang mereka. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan memeluk baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia begitu memuja dan mengaggumi pahatan Tuhan yang tampak sempurna ini dimatanya dan parahnya ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol hormon sialannya ketika sangat dekat dengan baekhyun. Dunianya terasa beralih pada si mungil.

Jari-jari besarnya menyisir perlahan poni yang masih sedikit basah itu, bersyukur atas apa yang telah dimilikinya terutama baekhyun. Malaikat mungil yang menjadi cahaya dan kekuatannya untuk tetap hidup menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Chanyeol bersumpah untuk menjaga dan melindungi malaikatnya, berbagi cinta dan hidup bahagia. Dan kalaupun dirinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk baekhyun ia akan tetap meminta pada sang Pencipta agar ia dapat bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Apapun akan chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol akan rela memberikan nyawanya hanya untuk baekhyun jika ia sampai tega menyakiti hati malaikatnya, ia akan meminta baekhyun membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan chanyeol tetap melindungi dan mencintai lelaki mungil yang sudah membuatnya gila dan bahagia setiap harinya. Apapun untuk baekhyun.

"uhh"

Chanyeol menaikan satu alis matanya menatap wajah baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikannya.

"eugh" raut heran itu berubah menjadi khawatir ketika baekhyun mengeluarkan suara aneh. Seperti... desahan?

"ah" tubuh baekhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, kepalanya mendongak keatas. chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"eunghh!"

"baekhyun sadarlah, ini aku baby"

"ahh chanh"

"chagia bangun..bangun baekhyun" chanyeol semakin takut, tubuh baekhyun tidak berhenti menggeliat dan ia mengeluarkan suara seperti desahan dan..

"oh tidak.." mata bulat chanyeol menangkap gundukan di bagian bawah selimut mereka, chanyeol takut apa yang dipikirkannya adalah benar. Ia segera menyibak selimut yang mereka pakai, dan betapa terkejutnya chanyeol, kejantanan baekhyun mengacung tegak dengan tangan kirinya baekhyun mengurut random kemaluannya.

"baekhyun baby bangunlah sayang.."

"kau dengar aku hm?"

"argh baekhyun!" Tanpa diangka tangan kanan baekhyun meremas kuat kejantanannya. Chanyeol terkejut bagaimana baekhyun bisa melakukan ini. Dengan perlahan chanyeol melepaskan jari lentik itu dari benda kebanggaannya. bukannya tidak suka tapi chanyeol lebih mengutamakan keadaan baekhyun.

"baekhyun bangun baby.." Tubuh baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya dan mata kecil itu perlahan terbuka dan langsung disambut tatapan khawatir kekasihnya.

"chanyeol?"

"baek apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"eum?" baekhyun berusaha mencerna ucapan chanyeol.

"tenangkan dirimu, dan ceritakan apa yang kau alami..ada aku disini kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"apa maksudmu yeol?"

"kau..tidak tahu?" baekhyun menggeleng, pandangannya beralih pada kondisi tubuhnya yang.. seketika matanya begulir menatap heran pada chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"chanyeol?"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu? baiklah. Tadi kau mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti..sedang mendesah dan tubuhmu mengeliat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu aku sangat khawatir dan saat kusibak selimutnya kau seperti beronani baek. Aku sangat terkejut dan.."

"dan?"

"dan kau melakukan hal yang sama pada adik kecilku.."

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"a-aku hanya bermimpi kita sedang bercinta.." ucapan baekhyun semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat mengingat betapa memalukannya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"hahh syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu baekhyun" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan gemas.

"chan.."

"ye?"

"kau menusukku.."

"mwo?"

"adikmu menusuk perutku" tapa disadari chanyeol, kejantanannya yang telah ereksi menekan perut baekhyun saat mereka tengah berpelukan.

"ah mian.."

"eumm jadi bagaimana?"

"ayo kita bercinta"

"aish ini bahkan belum satu jam kita selesai bercinta tadi chanyeol"

"lalu bagaimana..kau harus bertanggung jawab baek"

"tuntaskan sendiri"

"mwo?! tidak bisa baekhyun kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"shirreo! itu milikmu jadi tuntaskan sendiri aku tidak mau dimasuki untuk saat ini, kau tahu rasanya masih perih chanyeol!"

"hanya sebentar baby aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

"yak! cepat katamu! kau ingin melakukannya dengan kasar itu maksudmu?!"

"aish bukan seperti itu, ak-"

"tidak bisa KAU TUNTASKAN MILIKMU SENDIRI!"

"yak baekhyun kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada calon suamimu! sebagai istri kau harus menurut padaku"

"mwo?! aku pria chanyeol! jangan menganggapku istri! aku bukan wanita!"

"tapi kau sebagai pihak yang dimasuki! kau sama dengan wanita yang dimasuki kemaluannya!"

"benarkah?! memangnya hanya kau yang bisa memasuki?! KAU MAU KUMASUKI HAH!"

"yakk! Park Baekhyun jika kau tidak berhenti membantah aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu sekarang!"

"yak! jangan mengganti margaku selebar telingamu Park! kau pikir aku takut!"

"ohh jadi jadi tuan putri tidak takut?" chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"AKU BUKAN PUTRI!" baekhyun berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan,baekhyun tidak terima ia dianggap putri ataupun wanita.

"baiklah kita buktikan. kita bermain gunting batu kertas tiga kali. siapapun yang kalah harus mengikuti keinginan pemenang"

"setuju. jangan curang!"

" ini lelaki sejati baekhyun, aku tidak pernah melanggar perkataannya"ucapan chanyeol membuat baekhyun yang masih diliputi kekesalan mulai bermain gunting batu kertas.

"hana dul set"

 **chanyeol: gunting, baekhyun: kertas**

"hana dul set"

 **baekhyun: gunting, chanyeol: kertas**

"hana dul set"

 **chanyeol: batu, baekhyun gunting**

"see! aku menang, ayo baby kita bercinta.." chanyeol membanggakan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan baekhyun menatap horor tangan kecilnya. Tangan yang membuatnya kalah. baekhyun masih merutuki kebodohannya hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya telah direbahkan oleh chanyeol.

"ah aku ingin menikmati hadiahku~"

"c-chanyeol kita bicarakan baik-baik okay ak-"

"ssttt yang kalah tidak boleh membantah,mengerti."

"t-tap-"

"dan tidak ada tapi"

"yeol~ bbuing bbuing"

"kau ingin gaya apa sayang?" chanyeol membelai pipi baekhyun lembut,tapi sedikit menggoda lelaki mungil yang saat ini sudah dibawah kuasanya.

"chan-"

"doggy?" chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan yang disuarakan baekhyun.

"yak! ka-"

"biasa?"

"cha-"

"berdiri?"

"ak-" baekhyun masih terus berusaha menolak keinginan kekasih besarnya ini. menjengkelkan.

"master and slave?"

"chan denga-"

"ahh sixty nine!"

"mwo?!" mata baekhyun membulat lucu disertai dengan mulut yang menganga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan mereka bercinta dengan gaya seperti itu.

"tidak menjawab artinya iya! sixty nine"

"aku tid- akh!" belum sempat memprotes batang kemaluannya telah diurut pelan chanyeol. Sorot matanya memburam dan baekhyun hanya merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalari seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat pemandangan dibawahnya, tangannya masih bermain dengan benda kesukaannya.  
Tak butuh waktu lama chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya mengangkangi pemuda mungil dibawahnya. Wajah chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan adik kecil baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun masih terkejut menatap kejantanan chanyeol bergelantungan berhadapan dengannya. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk air liurnya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"kau bisa makan lolipopmu sekarang baby~"

 _'park chanyeol sialan!'_ dengan gerakan ragu baekhyun mulai menggenggam kemaluan chanyeol dan melakukan handjob dengan jemari lentiknya. Posisi ini begitu absurd menurutnya, baekhyun tidak menyukainnya. Lidah chanyeol menari-nari dipangkal kejantanan baekhyun, menjilatinya dari bawah ke atas, seperti menjilat ice cream. _'ah jika ada ice cream akan semakin menyenangkan'_. batin sialannya memang sialan.

"ahh"

"uhhh chanh"

"chanhyeol" tadinya baekhyun akan memasukan kejantanan chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya tapi kenikmatan itu menghentikan kinerja otaknya, dan baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mendesah bebas daripada melakukan tugasnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membagi konsentrasinya antara kenikmatan dan mengoral kejantanan chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatannya mengulum milik baekhyun dan beralih menatap wajah baekhyun dibawah sana dengan sedikit kesal.

"baekhyun lakukan tugasmu sayang atau kau ingin aku berhenti eum?"

"bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika aku dilanda kenikmatan chanyeol"

"tetap lakukan tugasmu baek jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya" chanyeol sudah memberi peringatan itu artinya jika baekhyun tidak menuruti kemauan chanyeol, ia akan mendapat hukuman. Oh itu bukan ide bagus!

"aishh" Dengan susah payah baekhyun berkonsentrasi membuat chanyeol segera klimaks ditengah rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Baekhyun harus menahannya. Chanyeol yakin baekhyun berusaha mati-matian fokus pada kenjantanannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri juga yakin sebentar lagi baekhyun akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Tangan chanyeol meremas pelan twinsball baekhyun yang membuat si empunya memekik tertahan. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati bisa menggoda baekhyun.

"ermhh"

"enghh"

Baekhyun mengulum pucuk kejantanan chanyeol, seraya jemarinya mengurut naik turun batang tak bertulang itu. Tidak tahan dengan desahan yang ia tahan, baekhyun mendesah semampunya dan berusaha tetap fokus memuaskan kekasih sialannya. Lumatan itu berubah menjadi jilatan memutar, dan detik yang kesekian kalinya baekhyun memasukan batang besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat menantikan cairan keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. chanyeol semakin menambah kecepatannya menaik turunkan kepalanya, sensasi geli dan nikmat baekhyun rasakan ketika kemaluannya bergesekan dengan gigi chanyeol. Sangat menakjubkan.

Sudah belasan menit berlalu mereka, baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun tidak ada yang mau mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. baekhyun bahkan sudah lemas, ia sudah klimaks dua kali dan chanyeol masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda organsme. Sebenarnya chanyeol makan apa sampai-sampai dirinya bertahan lama.

"chan~ mulutku pegal"

"ayolah sayang aku belum keluar bersabarlah sedikit."

Baekhyun menurut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengoral kejantanan chanyeol, dirinya benar-benar ingin beristirahat. lain halnya dengan chanyeol, ia bahkan heran mengapa kali ini ia sangat lama ejakulasi, padahal sebelumnya baekhyun akan mudah membuatnya klimaks.

Cukup baekhyun lelah. "chanh mulutku pegal~ kau bisa memasukiku, aku ingin segera tidur.."

"jadi aku diijinkan?"

"eumm" baekhyun menganggukan kepala dan setelah itu chanyeol bangkit dan memposisikan batang kemaluannya tepat didepan lubang baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukan dengan perlahan kejantanannya, perlahan tapi pasti dan sedikit hentakan tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna. Ringisan perih terdengar ditelinga lebarnya. Baekhyun kesakitan, mungkin karena lubangnnya belum diistirahatkan sejak kegiatan bercinta mereka setelah pulang tadi.

"anghh ahh" chanyeol menghentak pelan pinggul baekhyun, ditengah pergerakannya,matanya bersibobrok dengan iris hitam yang sangat indah. Mata indah yang berhasil menghipnotisnya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak dapat mengendalikan hormonnya sendiri untuk berada semakin dekat dengan si mungil. Jari-jari besarnya menyibak ke atas poni yang menutupi dahi baekhyun. Bibir tebal chanyeol mengecup lembut pasangan yang sangat ia cintai, hatinya bergetar merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya juga baekhyun. Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca seakan mendapat keajaiban dari sang Pencipta.

"ahh chanh ahhh"

"ohh baekh inih.."

"eunghh chanhyeolh"

"nikmath sekali"

"yeolhh chanyeolhh"

"nehh desahkan namaku baby ahh"

"chanhh yeolhh ahh ah"

"ohh baekhh"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan baekhyun, dirinya semakin cepat dan brutal, matanya tetap menatap sayang lelaki mungil dibawah kendalinya. Dirinya merasa bahagia bisa memiliki baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya dan jika tabungannya sudah terkumpul, ia berencana mengajak baekhyun pergi jauh dan hidup berdua dengan keluarga kecil mereka dengan bahagia. Impiannya saat ini hanya chanyeol yang tahu dan jika saatnya sudah tepat ia akan mengatakannya pada baekhyun, dan berharap baekhyun mau ikut bersamanya agar mereka tidak lagi diganggu oleh siapapun. Tidak seorangpun, termasuk CEO dan haters mereka.

Chanyeol menciumi leher baekhyun, menuju bahu dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak lagi meskipun bekas gigitannya tadi bahkan masih terlihat baru. Mulutnya menjilat seduktif titik sensitif baekhyun. Nipplenya dijilat oleh chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan desahan putus asa yang baekhyun keluarkan. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melampiskan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Chanyeol sangat hebat membuatnya hingga lemas tidak berdaya dan sekarang ia seakan putus asa dengan kenikmatannya sendiri. Bayi besar diatasny masih menyusu dengan rakus, mulut chanyeol tidak henti menghisap nipple baekhyu yang sudah memerah. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memelintir tonjolan kecil satunya. Chanyeol sangat lihai dalam kegiatan ini.

"eunghh chanh ahh"

"hhh baekhh"

"akh akuhh inginh ahh"

"bersama baby~"

"akh..chanh..."

"arghh baekhyunn..." sperma chanyeol menyembur deras ke dalam, begitu banyak dan hangat. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Keduannya berusaha menormalkan pernapasan mereka, baekhyun meraup rakus oksigen disekitarnya. Ini adalah bercinta terhebat yang kesekian yang ia dan chanyeol lakukan. Ia memang lelah tapi baekhyun juga bahagia. Selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka tertidur. Ini sudah pukul 4.55 am dan mereka harus segera tidur. Chanyeol segera melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka, tidak ingin adiknya bangun lagi dan membuat baekhyun semakin kelelahan. Mereka benar-benar tidur dengan selimut yang melapisi tubuh telanjang mereka.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 ***BONUS***

.

.

7.00 am

Pagi ini kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan menu sarapan yang dapat menggugah selera makan orang kelaparan. Hampir semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Sehun dan suho menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah kusut lengkap dengan kantung mata hitam. Jongin yang menyadari keganjilan itu bertanya pada sang leader.

"hyung ada apa denganmu dan sehun?"

"kami tidak bisa tidur mendengar nyanyian kematian semalaman." sontak yang lain menatap heran maksud suho.

"apa kalian tidak mendengarnya? suara chanyeol dan baekhyun hyung?" kini giliran sehun yang bicara, membuat yang lain semakin penasaran.

"mwo? aku tidak tahu, aku sudah tertidur tadi malam." kyungsoo menatap tanda tanya pada kedua rekannya ini, mereka terlihat kacau.

"lalu ada apa dengan mereka?" tambah chen

"chanyeol dan baekhyun juga belum keluar dari kamar mereka." xiumin juga melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan dua member yang tidak berada di meja makan.

"chanbaek bercinta semalaman dan demi luhan rusa tercintaku, aku terganggu dengan suara mereka dan luhan tidak mau menanggapiku."

"lalu kau hyung?"

"lay mematikan ponselnya, ini membuatku semakin tersiksa" ucap suho meratapi nasibnya semalam.

"dan.. apa kalian beronani semalaman?" tebakan dari kyungsoo membuat raut muka suho dan sehun memelas.

"..." Sudah jelas sekarang apa penyebabnya.

"diam berarti iya, aigoo..."

"eoh annyeong.. baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan jad-" chanyeol berjalan hanya mengenakan celana selutut, wajahnya masih sangat mengantuk tapi ia harus memberi makan baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu tidak sakit, seketika kyungsoo, jongin dan jongdae berlarian masuk ke kamar chanbaek dan mendapati baekhyun terkapar diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi dari perut sampai ujung kakinya. Mereka bertiga kembali ke ruang makan dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"chanyeol kau apakan baekhyun kami?!"

"eoh?" otak chanyeol masih belum berfungsi dengan benar dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan kyungsoo menggeplak kepala belakang chanyeol dan sontak membuat pemuda jangkung itu mendapatkan kesadarannya dan melebarkan matanya kaget.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab pada baekhyun dan jika baekhyun sampai demam..semua orang di dorm ini tidak boleh makan sampai baekhyun sembuh. Mengerti!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seperti vonis mati yang dijatuhkan padanya. Dan tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan chanyeol semua buru-buru menyantap makanan mereka dengan rakus, sebelum vonis lain dijatuhkan mereka harus sudah kenyang. Persetan dengan keadaan chanyeol.

 ***THE END***

* * *

ANYYEONG READERS-NIM! maaf maaf maaf author yang malas ini kembali dengan update yang lebih ngawur dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.. bagi yang memaafkan author silahkan follow,favorit/review ff ini hehe.. Ini chapter terakhir, dan tidak ada sequel yaa.. Author segaja buat panjang dan langsung end. Author susah mikir kalau malesnya kumat jadi terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favorit dan review ff amburadul ini, semoga banyak author2 baru dan banyak update'an ff chanbaek di ffn.

Jujur author agak gak begitu suka gimana gitu ff chanbaek sekarang lebih sering aliran GS daripada yaoi, jadi yg yaoi semakin berkurang.. 'hiks'. Karena aku lebih suka yang yaoi biar feelnya dapet. #curhat/ tapi gapapa setiap orang berhak berpendapat dan berkarya! #halah

Tujuan utama author publish chapter terakhir karena akhir-akhir ini author kesel sama adegan busuknya sama si tante jadi author tau banget gimana perasaan CBHS, author berharap semoga ini bisa sedikit menghibur. Untuk informasi author ada ff yang baru bergenre ada action2nya /yeeay/ dan akan lebih banyak nc disana haha :D. Bocoran, akan ada beberapa slight couple yang masuk dan OC tapi tetap.. OTP tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi! Jika setuju tolong beri author semangat buat melanjutkan chapter karena baru prolog yang author buat hehe #plakk Tapi kemungkinan author juga gajadi publish soalnya ya itulah MALAS dan berbagai halangan.

Author mau terima kasih sama eonni author inisial #D.A yang udah bantu semangatin dan baca ff awkward ini. Dan temen-temen author di dunia maya yang sesama CBHS dan penulis. Gomawo gomawoo :*

THANKS TO:  
eenychanpeceye,istiqomahpark01,firdazzy,SeiraCBHS,sik,kio,ParkShita sunbae Salam CBHS~ #kibarbenderaCHANBAEK


End file.
